A New Changed Life
by GhostWhispererFan6
Summary: Jim has been paralyzed since childhood and he is married to the most popular girl he went to high school with Melinda. READ WHOLE PLOT INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

Hey fans,

I'M BACK WITH A NEW FIC :)

My new fic is called A New "Changed" Life and the plot is below. This fic is really different from all my other fics or any other fic that I have wrote and is a challenge for me to write. PLEASE tell me what you think before I post it.

**A New "Changed" Life**

**PLOT: **Jim has been handicap since he was born, he can't walk because of a disorder in his legs; he is teased especially by the girls who wouldn't give him the time of day and teased throughout high school but ONE GIRL throughout the whole school has her eyes on him and she just happens to be one of the most popular girls in school. As High School past and college happened they became inseperable and married now Melinda's parents disown her because they think she can do better than a crippled guy. Now they have been married 2 years and a miracle surgery has been discovered and Jim goes under the knife, so he can finally walk which his wife Melinda is against. But what will happen when Jim is able to walked and starts enjoying the attention he is now getting from other people including women; this is something that he has never experienced before. Is it Splitsville for them, when Melinda starts seeing a change in him? Or can they make this work and save their marriage.


	2. Strong Love

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 1: Strong Love**

Melinda walked in late from work, she was the Executive Administrative Assitant to high powered Fashion Company in New York. Melinda put her briefcase and keys on the table and took off her jacket, the house was really quiet, her husband Jim was paralyzed from the waist down since he was born but that didn't bother her one bit she loved him so much. It was really hard on them both for the first few years, Jim's parents died and left him with practically nothing, Melinda's parents disown her because of Jim's condition and they think she can do way better than Jim. Anyway her husband Jim did his work from home and was the webmaster of many websites and hooked people up with websites on the internet and got paid good money to keep them in good condition. Melinda grabbed a brownie off the table and ate it, they still tasted a little warm, which means Jim made them not long ago "Ah screw it I'm hungry" Melinda grabbed the whole plate of brownies and went upstairs to there room, she seen a light on in there room and could hear the TV on, she walked in there room, she smiled as she seen Jim on the bed on his laptop, he was really the light of her day and she couldn't wait for the day to end so she could come home and see him again "Oh hey. Your home" Jim closed his laptop. "Yes finally" Melinda put the brownies on the night stand and got over him and kissed him. Jim kissed her back. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you today" Melinda kept kissing him. "Baby, I wish you wouldn't work so much, I make good money you really don't have to work" Jim kissed her neck. "I know but we need all the money we can make" Melinda started to unbutton his shirt. "I think they are working you way to hard. You like worked 12 hours today" Jim started to unbutton her shirt. "This promotion comes with a lot more work than I used to have. I mean I'm a Executive Assitant now and I love the work and the pay is very good" Melinda pulled his shirt off. Melinda had just received a promotion at work a few weeks ago and since she began this new position she is always working later than usual. Melinda kissed him hard "God I love you so much" Melinda kissed him again and pulled off her shirt. Jim kissed her and than undid her bra "I love you too" Jim kissed her. "I need you so bad, don't tease me" Melinda got off him and took off her pants and panties, Jim did the same. Melinda got back over him and they both started kissing uncontrollably, Melinda let Jim enter her, there moves at first were slow but as time progressed they both began breathing and moaning heavier and moving faster. After a half hour they both laid there. Melinda was still ontop of Jim resting her head on his chest "So tell me how was your day" Melinda kissed his chest. "It was good. I opened a few new websites today and upgraded some of the other sites. That's about it" Jim kissed her on the head and ran his fingers through her silky brown hair. Melinda kissed him and reached over for the plate of brownies on the table, she laid back down "Sorry I'm so hungry" Melinda started to eat one. "I still don't get how a smokin hot girl like you can eat sweets and not gain any weight" Jim kissed her. "I don't know either" Melinda laughed and continued to eat "Wanna a bite" Melinda gave him some. "You know Jim, I swear you can be a souz chef. Your an excellent cooker and baker" Melinda continued to eat the brownies. "Eh, I don't know about that" Jim ate some. Melinda sat up "Are you kidding me, every night I get home you have something on that table for me to eat. Anything you make tastes so good" Melinda gave him so more and kissed him. Jim blushed "Ok ok, stop embarrassing me" Jim said. "Your embarrassed? I should be embarrased, I can't cook or bake for nuts" Melinda put the empty plate back on the table and got off him "What do you say we go relax in the jacuzzi for a while" Melinda asked. "Ok. Why don't you go power it up and I'll be down in a few minutes" Jim sat up in the bed and picked his legs up with both hands and moved his body out of the bed. "You know what, never mind lets just spend some time together up here and go to sleep" Melinda playfully pushed him back on the bed and started kissing him wildly "Besides I could really use another home run" Melinda kissed him. Jim laughed and started touching her all over. After an hour of making out and having sex.....again, Melinda snuggled close to him, Jim put his arms around her "I love you so much" Melinda mumbled and kissed him and fell asleep. Jim kissed her on the head "I love you too" Jim kissed her again and dosed off to sleep too.

Jim woke up the next morning and noticed Melinda wasn't in bed, he sat up and started to get his legs out of bed when Melinda walked in with a tray of breakfast and fruit, she was already dressed up for work, she had to leave in a few minutes anyway. "Hey baby" Melinda kissed him hard and put the tray down on the bed. Jim kissed her back, Melinda groaned "I wish I could stay home with you today, I don't want to go to work" Melinda kissed him. "Than don't" Jim kissed her back. "I wish I could stay but I can't. I have big presentation I have to present to the board today" Melinda kissed him one last time "Ok" Jim pulled her close to him and kissed her again "I love you" Jim kept kissing her. "I love you too" Melinda kissed him again using her tongue, Jim started to do the same. They both started to get lost in the kiss, Melinda pulled away a minute later "I really have to go, we definitely pick this up later" Melinda grabbed her jacket that went along with her suit she was wearing. Melinda blew him a kiss and left. Jim watched out the window by the bed as she started her car, she waved out the car window when she seen him watching her and drove off.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	3. An Old Freniemy

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 2: An Old Freniemy**

Melinda flew in the Mancuso's Fashion Designing parking lot and parked in her parking space, she got out of the car and grabbed her keys, cell phone purse and briefcase. Melinda appeared to be on her blue tooth "Jim, I'm so mad right now. I could probably be in trouble. Damn traffic" Melinda complained because there was a big accident on the freeway she always takes to work. "Melinda, calm down. Your not going to be in trouble. Baby listen to me, it's going to be fine" Jim said into her bluetooth. Melinda took a deep breath "Ok. I'll call you during my lunch break. I love you" she said. "Ok. I love you too" Jim said. Melinda hung up and walked in the huge building and took the elevator up to the top floor. She seen her boss talking to one of the interns, she quickly walked to her office and shut the door and immediately started up her computer. Her intercom beeped a minute later, she pushed the button "Yes" Melinda said. "Get in here now" a woman voice said. "Ok be right there" Melinda took a deep breath and got out of her seat and left her office and went to her boss's door and walked in "Mrs. Banks, I'm so sorry I am late, the traffic on the freeway was a mess because of this big car pile up" Melinda started to look worried about what her boss was going to say. "Melinda, it's ok. Your not in trouble" Mrs. Banks said. "Ok" Melinda looked relieved and sat down in the chair. "I figured since you handle all the work splendidly, I think it's time we give you an assistant" Mrs. Banks said and handed her a folder. "Mrs. Banks, I'm fine doing the work myself, I love my work" Melinda looked in the folder. "I know but this will help more. Now in that folder, is the information of the person that will be your assistant and if by any chance it doesn't work out, just come and tell me and I'll take care of it" Mrs. Banks said. "Ok thank you" Melinda got up and left her boss's office with the folder, she went back to her office and was looking for her assistance's name. "Oh hell no" Melinda groaned, Melinda looked up at the sky "Your kidding me right" Melinda sighed and started her work. A few minutes later, a young girl about Melinda's age walked in Melinda's office. "Hey Mel, just like old times now" Chelsea said. Melinda stood up and shook her hand "Hey Chelsea" Melinda said. Chelsea was Melinda's best friend back in high school, well not really her best friend more like a friend and she was one of the popular girls like Melinda was and was always teasing the kids who werent part of the cool group. "So how's your life been" Chelsea asked. "Oh good" Melinda said, she really wasn't going to give Chelsea details on her personal life, this was strictly business and she wanted it to stay that way. Chelsea seen a picture of Jim & Melinda on her desk, a wedding picture, Chelsea walked over and picked it up "Don't tell me you married the crippled guy, seriously" Chelsea said obnoxiously. Melinda took the picture and put it back on her desk "His name is Jim. And you know what were not in High School anymore, so don't think I won't kick your ass. All I'm saying is you better watch what you say about my husband" Melinda said in a threatning voice. "Whoa jeez Melinda, calm down" Chelsea said. "This isn't high school anymore Chelsea, that name calling phase is over" Melinda gave her some papers "Here is your assignment. Be back before 2pm" Melinda said and sat back down at her desk. Chelsea grabbed her purse and took the papers and left to do her assignment. "This is going to be a nightmare" Melinda put her head down on her desk.

Melinda walked in the house around 8:30pm with a bag of food for her and Jim. "JIM, I'm home" Melinda said, she locked the door up. "In the family room" Jim said. Melinda put her briefcase on the table and kicked off her high heels, her feet were sore. She walked in the family room with the food and sat down next to Jim and kissed him "Don't even ask. I had the worst day ever. I finally got assigned an assistant and it just had to be Chelsea Storms" Melinda sighed. Jim began to massage her shoulders "Oh thank you" Melinda let him rub her shoulders "That bit*h seen a picture of me and you on my desk and made a comment about you. I told her this isn't high school and don't think I won't kick your ass" Melinda said. Jim laughed "Wow, your on a roll aren't you" Jim kissed her cheek. "Yes I am" Melinda turned around and kissed him "I missed you so much" she kissed him again. "I missed you too" Jim kissed her hard. Melinda got over him and pulled off his shirt and her shirt also and kissed him more but than pulled away "We should eat our food while it's hot" Melinda said. "We can always microwave it later but if you want we can eat now" Jim said. "Oh screw it" Melinda started to kiss him wildly, he did the same with her.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	4. Lunch Date

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 3: Lunch Date**

Melinda woke up to her alarm clock beeping, she quickly hit snooze and turned over to look at Jim. Melinda kissed him on the cheek and ran her fingers through his hair "God, I love you so much" Melinda said to a sleeping Jim and than kissed him. Jim started to wake up from the kiss and definitely deepened the kiss. They both laid there making out for a few minutes when the alarm clock started going off again. Melinda shut it off and laid back down next to Jim. "Do you want to come and meet me for lunch today? I think you should get out of the house a little. Just ignore those inconsiderate not a very nice persons who make fun of you" Melinda got over him. "Melinda, I don't know. I try to avoid those people" Jim put her hands on her hips. Melinda put both of her hands on his cheek "Baby please. I don't want to wait until tonight to see you. Seeing you at lunch will really help me get through the rest of my day" Melinda started to kiss him. "Ok I'll come for lunch" Jim hands were started to go all over her body, Melinda was doing the same thing; they were both still naked from the night before. Melinda kissed him deeply than got up and went to her closet to pick out her clothes "I was thinking maybe we could meet at Amoré's. Since we didn't eat any of there food last night" Melinda pulled out two woman suits "Which one" she asked Jim and held them both up. "The one in the middle" Jim kept staring at her body. "Jim, there is no su...it in the middle" she realized he was admiring her body. Melinda laughed "Jim, seriously. The tan or the black" she asked. "The tan" Jim said. Melinda put the black suit back and started to put her suit on seductively. "That is not fair" Jim said. Melinda laughed and put on her perfume and everything. She grabbed a pair of shoes and sat on the bed and put them on. Melinda then kissed Jim "One more" he said. Melinda kissed him again "wait one more" Jim said again. Melinda kissed him hard. "Ok I'll see you at lunch" Melinda kissed him and went downstairs.

Melinda sat in her office, she kept looking at the time. "Do you have to be somewhere or something" Chelsea asked. "Yes. I have to be downstairs soon to meet my husband" Melinda started typing something in her computer. Chelsea snickered "You know what Chelsea what the hell do you have against Jim? He never did anything to you. You treated him like sh*t in high school" Melinda asked her. "People in those conditions should of not been able to go to public schools that is why there are special schools for the retarded" Chelsea said. "You may be right, about those special schools. Isn't there special schools for you condition too" Melinda asked. "What conditions might that be" Chelsea asked. "Special Schools for the dumb. I mean seriously I don't know how you graduated. You must of had to sleep with the principal in order to graduate" Melinda laughed.  
"Well you know what at least I feel something when I have sex, your crippled husband probably feels jack, which makes him pretty useless in every department" Chelsea laughed. "My husband pleases me just great" Melinda said. "Right" Chelsea said smartly.

Melinda's office door opened and Jim cam in, in his wheel chair "Hey" Melinda got up and kissed him. "Hey babe" Jim kissed her back. Jim looked at Chelsea "Chelsea" Jim said, he wasn't really looking forward to seeing her. "Hey wheelchair boy" Chelsea said. "You know what that is it. I'm gonna kick your ass" Melinda started to take her ear rings off. Chelsea grabbed her purse and left the room to go to lunch. "Yeah you better run bit*h" Melinda said. Jim pulled her down in his chair "It's ok. Calm down" Jim kissed her. "Ok" Melinda kissed him back. "Lets sit on the couch" Melinda said and got off Jim. She went and locked her office door so Chelsea or somebody couldn't come in. Jim wheeled over to the couch and used all the muscles in his arms and moved his body on to the couch. Melinda got over him and kissed him "Are you ok" Melinda asked him. "Yes, I'm fine" Jim said. "I just hate when people call you names. It hurts me to see them call you that" Melinda said. "But Melinda, they are right about one thing. You do deserve better then this. You can do better then me" Jim said. Melinda couldn't believe what she was hearing "NO, I don't want better. You are the ONLY man for me. I love you so much" Melinda kissed him. "Ok" Jim said and kissed her. They sat there talking about anything and making out the whole hour without even going to lunch, which is what they were originally suppose to do. Melinda helped Jim get back in his wheel chair "Uh when you get home. I want to talk to you about something. Something important" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda looked confused "Ok I'll be home later" Melinda kissed him. Jim kissed her back. Melinda watched as Jim wheeled himself to the elevator to go downstairs to his ride and go back home.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	5. So In Love

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 4: So In Love**

Melinda grabbed her purse and went after Jim who was just getting on the elevator "What's wrong" Jim asked. "Nothing" Melinda literally stopped the elevator from moving and started to kiss Jim "Don't you have to work" Jim asked. "Yeah but they can spare an hour without me" Melinda started to kiss Jim and unbutton his shirt "In here" Jim asked shockingly. "No, lets go get a room across the street. I need you so bad now" Melinda continued to kiss him. "I want you too...so bad now" Jim deepend the kiss. Jim started the elevator up again and they went down to the main floor, Melinda fixed her clothes as did Jim and they both left Melinda's work and went across to the hotel and got a room.

Melinda quickly locked the door up and pulled Jim on the bed with her. Melinda pushed him off her and got over him and pulled his shirt off, they both kissed for a few minutes before Melinda started to kiss him down his body and unbutton his pants and pull them off along with his boxers. Jim started to moan as Melinda started to perform oral on him "Babe turn around" Jim said. Jim pulled off her pants and started to play with her clit, Melinda moaned as he done that, she suddenly let out a loud moan as she felt his tongue go in her "Oh my god Jim, don't stop" Melinda moaned. "I won't as long as you don't" Jim moaned. They both continued to do it for a few more minutes and then they both stopped, Melinda came back up and they both started to make out heavily and uncontrollably, Melinda straddled Jim "Be gentle with me" Jim joked. "We'll see" Melinda said. They both laughed and started to kiss again, Melinda let Jim enter her, they both moaned loudly. There moves at first were slow but as these progressed they became faster and wilder and noise started to fill the room as the were both breathing and panting hard. They could both feel Melinda's orgasm rocking through her body, Melinda screamed out Jim's name repeatedly as she felt him explode in her. Melinda laid down on top of Jim moaning in pleasure "Wow you we're excellent" Melinda moaned. Jim kissed her "So were you" Jim put his arms around her, Melinda did the same to him.

They both laid there under the cover's making out. "I love you" Melinda rested her head on his chest. "I love you too" Jim kissed her head. Melinda reached back up and started to kiss him again. "What do you say we just keep this room for the night since we already have it" Melinda said "We can go out to dinner and have more dessert" Melinda got over him "Because I am craving for more now" Melinda kissed him, Jim kissed her back "Yeah that's a good idea. Plus we have a hot tub in the back" Jim kissed her, Melinda giggled. They both sat up in bed, Melinda stayed on Jim's lap "You know it's amazing after two years of marriage we are still all over each other and love each other like crazy" Melinda kissed him. "Yeah it is" Jim kissed her back. Melinda hugged him "I love you so much" she said. "I love you too" Jim put his arms around her. Melinda pulled away a few minutes later and kissed him "I better get back to work" she said. "Yeah" Jim seemed sad. "Do you want to stay here or go back to the office with me" Melinda asked. "Naw I'll stay here. I don't want to get on your nerves or anything" Jim said. "Hey" Melinda looked at Jim "You do not get on my nerves ever. Don't you see I am always so happy when you are around. I want you to come with me" Melinda said and grabbed his clothes off the floor and watched him get dressed. Melinda got dressed and helped Jim into his chair. Jim kissed her "Oh I forgot to ask you. What did you want to talk to me about" Melinda asked. "Nothing" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda kissed him and they left the hotel room and went back to her office.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	6. Naughty

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 5: Naughty**

Jim & Melinda went into Melinda's office, Chelsea wasn't back yet. "Thank god that bi*ch isn't back yet" Melinda shut her door and sat down at her desk, Melinda read her new messages in her email as Jim was sitting in his chair next to her. "You ok? You seem bored already" Melinda said. "No, I'm just admiring you" Jim said. Melinda reached over and kissed him. Jim kissed her back "I love you" he said. "I Love you too" Melinda kissed him again. Melinda went back to working on her computer and made a few phone calls. Chelsea walked in a few minutes later "Oh god, don't tell me wheelchair boy is staying here" Chelsea groaned. Melinda stood up to say something, Ms. Banks walked in "Excuse me, Ms. Storms what as that" Ms. Banks asked her. "Oh nothing Ms. Banks" Chelsea said, she seemed a little frightened. Ms. Banks looked at Melinda "Ms. Ba...I mean Delia, I hope it's ok that my husband stays here" Melinda said, she had a talk with Delia yesterday and doesn't want to be called Ms. Banks anymore, she would rather be on first name basis. "It's fine, Melinda, Jim is welcome anytime" Delia said. "Thanks" Jim said. Delia smiled and then looked at Chelsea "Ms. Storms, if I hear you or if someone tells me you are discriminating Mr. Clancy, I will have no choice but to fire you. I will not have this kind of behavior in my office. Do I make myself clear" Delia strictly said. Chelsea rolled her eyes "Crystal" she said. Melinda & Jim sat there and watched. Delia looked at Melinda and Jim "If she says anything rude to you both again, let me know and...you know what better yet, Melinda she is your assistant, if she is rude again, you have my permission to fire her" Delia said. "Ok back to work" Delia said and left the room. "Guess we know who sucks up to the boss now" Chelsea sat at her desk. Melinda had a pen in her hand and literally broke it. Jim took her hand in his "Calm down" he mumbled. Melinda nodded.

Chelsea left around 5pm "Seriously I'm going to fire her" Melinda said. Jim laughed "She's a pain in I disagree" Melinda said. "Well fire her then" Jim said. "I wish it were that easy" Melinda said. "Come on just relax" Jim said and kissed her, he pulled her onto his lap, Melinda hugged him tightly "Oh Jim, I love you so much. I don't know what I would ever do without you" Melinda rested her head on his shoulder. Jim hugged her "I feel the same way" he said. Melinda kissed him "I love you" she said. Jim kissed her back "I love you too" Jim said. "You were amazing earlier by the way" Melinda kissed him. "Oh really" Jim said. "Your know I always wondered what it would be like to do it right here on this desk" Melinda said dirtily. "Melinda, your being so naughty" Jim said. "Maybe you" Melinda unbuttoned the top button on Jim's shirt "Ought to do something about that then" Melinda said. "Oh believe me, I will" Jim kissed her.

Delia knocked on her door and walked in "Melinda, Can you stay for like an extra hour or two" Delia asked. Melinda looked at Jim, Jim nodded "Yeah sure" Melinda said. "Ok thanks, we have so much work to do. I'll send you the assignment via email" Delia said. "Ok" Melinda said, Delia left the room "So much for punishment" Melinda joked. Jim kissed her "Why don't you finish up, I'm going to go to our room and get everything ready" Jim kissed her. "Ok, be careful" Melinda kissed him again. Melinda went with him to the elevator "Bye I'll see you later" Melinda said. Jim got on the elevator and left.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	7. Surprises

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 6: Surprises**

Melinda walked in the hotel room from work, she kicked off her shoes and noticed a path of rose petals on the floor. She followed the rose petals out to the terrace, Jim was sitting at the table, he had a few candles lit up and had a few different foods on the table and 2 glasses and a bottle of champagne, the hot tub was evening running for them "This is beautiful" Melinda said, she sat on his lap and kissed him. Melinda hugged him "What's wrong" Jim asked. "Nothing. Don't worry about it" Melinda started to kiss his neck "Wanna go in the hot tub" Melinda kept kissing him. "Yeah let's just go change into our bathing suits" Jim said. Melinda unbuttoned his shirt while she kissed him, she got off him "Who says we need to wear our bathing suits" Melinda began to take off her clothes until she was fully naked. "You & your naughty mind" Jim laughed and took off his clothes, Melinda helped Jim into the hot tub, they both sat down. "So how was work? You all done with what she gave you" Jim asked. "Yeah. Thank god it's the weekend" Melinda got over him and kissed Jim "So what are we going to do ALL weekend" Jim asked. "I was sort of hoping, you might have something planned" Melinda said and put her arms around his neck and just stared at him. "Maybe I do. Your just going to have to wait and find out" Jim kissed her. Jim reached over for the two glasses, champagne & the bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. He filled up the two glasses and handed her one.

They both sat there and drank there champagne "Melinda, can I ask you something and don't get offended or anything" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. "Why do you love me, I mean don't you want some one who can do things for you & someone who can take care of you" Jim asked her. "Stop it, NO I don't want somebody else and you do take care of me. And I love you because your different from all the others and NO I'm talking about how you can't walk. Why are you asking me this for" Melinda asked him. "Melinda, I feel like I'm use less to you, to this relationship" Jim said. "Hey your not useless, you hold this relationship together, your the glue" Melinda kissed him. Jim kissed her "Ok" he smiled. "Lets just enjoy our evening" Jim put his glass down, he started to kiss her neck and pulled her closer to him on his lap "Your lucky your too irrestible" Melinda said and kissed him. They both started to make out heavily and uncontrollably.

About 45 minutes later they were both out of the hot tub and in bed breathing heavily. Melinda snuggled up with Jim "That was wow" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Yes it was" he kissed her again and pulled her closer to him. "Jim, do you want kids" she asked. "Yes of course I do" Jim said. "Well good. I was thinking since we can't have kids we should adopt" Melinda said. "That's a great idea" Jim said. "Yeah I thought so too" Melinda kissed him. "So maybe we should start checking some adoption agencies out soon" Jim said. "Yeah sounds like a plan but as of right now" Melinda climbed over him and kissed him "God what did I do to deserve this" Jim said, Melinda laughed and pulled the covers over them both as they made out.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	8. Their First Fight

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 7: Their First Fight**

The weekend was finally over and it was the first of the week back to work. Delia let Melinda leave early that day because there wasn't really anything to do. Melinda came home around 6pm, it was the earliest she had ever been home. She noticed the house was rather quiet and didn't see Jim around. Melinda kicked off her shoes and put her brief case on the table and went upstairs, she could hear Jim talking, she peaked in the room and seen Jim was on his laptop at the desk and he was talking on the phone. Melinda came in the room and hugged him from behind and ran her hands over his chest and kissed his neck. Jim hung up the phone "Your back early" Jim said. "Yep" Melinda kissed him hard. Jim closed his laptop. Melinda sat on his lap "Yeah, Delia said I could leave early" Melinda said. "That's good" Jim said. Melinda kissed him again, Jim kissed her back. "I love you" Melinda rested her head on his shoulder. "You ok" Jim asked her. "Yeah. Lets go snuggle" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim kissed her. Melinda closed the blinds and shut off everything in the room and they both got in bed. Jim had both of his arms around her and Melinda had her arm around him. "Oh come here" Melinda said and kissed him hard and uncontrollably, Jim responded by doing the same, clothes started flying off a few minutes later as it progressed they both started panting and moaning and the bed started squeaking and hitting against the wall.

After a short time they were both breathing heavily and laying there in each other's arms. "Well that was, wow" Melinda said. "Yeah it was" Jim said and kissed her. "So who were you talking on the phone with earlier" Melinda asked. "Oh that was my internet clients" Jim said. "Oh cool" Melinda kissed him on his chest. "I was talking to my doctor earlier" Jim said. "Oh ok. What did he say" Melinda asked. "Well I did some surfing on the web today and there's this new surgery that will allow me to walk again" Jim said, he grabbed his laptop off the nightstand to let Melinda read the information. "Oh" Melinda opened his laptop and read the information on the surgery. "Jim, this is a very risky surgery" Melinda said when she read that the surgery could result in death. Melinda closed his laptop "Plus your perfect the way you are" Melinda said and kissed him hard. Jim kissed her briefly "Melinda, I want to do this surgery. I want to be able to walk" Jim said. "Jim, this surgery can result in death. I am against this" Melinda said, she was really hoping Jim would change his mind. "Melinda, I'm having this. I need to do it" Jim got out of bed and put his clothes on. Melinda hugged him from behind. Jim pulled away and got in his wheelchair "I'm doing this surgery whether you support this or not" Jim said and left the room. Melinda sat there on the bed shocked and hurt about what Jim just said to her, she decided to just leave him alone for some time and he'll change his mind.

Melinda came downstairs around 10:30pm "Are you coming up to bed" she asked Jim, who was on his laptop and watching TV. "No" Jim said, he didn't look at her, he seemed really upset. "When are you going to come up to bed" she asked. "Whenever you support my decision to have this surgery" Jim said. "Ok. Good night. I love you" Melinda kissed him but he didn't kiss her back "Night" he said, Melinda was hurt that he didn't even say I love you. A tear fell down Melinda's face as she went upstairs, she got in bed and started to cry.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Comments Unlock Chapter 8**


	9. Waterfall Of Tears

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 8: Waterfall Of Tears**

Melinda woke up early the next morning, she set her alarm clock for 6am. She turned off the alarm clock, she looked over on Jim's side of the bed hoping he would be there asleep but his side of the bed was empty. Melinda got out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She started to shower and got in and let the hot water run on her as she began to cry. She came back in there bedroom 15 minutes later and went to her close and pulled out work clothes. Melinda changed and came downstairs, she seen Jim asleep on the couch, Melinda kissed him gently on the lips "I love you so much, I hope you know that" Melinda mumbled. She walked away and went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. Jim woke up about 20 minutes later to the smell of her cooking breakfast and sat up on the couch. Melinda walked in the room with two plates and put them down at the table, she seen Jim up so she walked over to him "Morning baby" Melinda cradled him on his lap and kissed him but he didn't kiss her back. "Not now" Jim said. Melinda kissed him again "Just kiss me please" Melinda kissed him again. "I SAID NO" Jim said loudly and pushed her off him and he got into his wheel chair. Melinda couldn't believe he yelled at her and pushed her off him, he had never done that before. Melinda got up off the couch and sat at the table, she seemed really quiet now. Melinda started to eat as Jim went to the back room to change his clothes. Jim came out a few minutes later "That breakfast is for you" Melinda said. "I'm not hungry" Jim said, he seemed grouchy. "Ok" Melinda said, she looked down at her plate, her hair fell down her face, she tried really hard to hold her tears back but she could already feel them falling. Melinda wiped her tears away and got up and put her plate in the sink. She walked out of the kitchen and grabbed her jacket and put it on and then grabbed her purse, briefcase and keys, she walked to the door then looked at Jim who was on his laptop doing work already "Lunch at the usual place" Melinda asked. They both met every Tuesday during Melinda's break to have lunch at the italian restaurant Amorès; Melinda was really hoping he would say yes. "Uh you know what actually No I can't I'm too busy" Jim said, he didn't even look up at her. "Oh...o...k" Melinda said, she was really really hurt now. "O...k well I'll see you later" Melinda quickly walked out the door, tears started to fall down her face as she walked to the car.

Melinda rested her head on the steering wheel in the car as she sobbed. Her cell phone started to ring, Melinda stopped herself from crying and answered it "Hello" she said. "Melinda, it's Delia, I'm just calling to tell you work has been cancelled today. So we will see you tomorrow morning" Delia said. "Ok" Melinda said. They both hung up. Melinda wiped her tears away and went back in the house with all of her stuff and went upstairs and got back in bed and once again cried herself to sleep.

Melinda woke up a few hours later and changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. She went downstairs and could hear Jim talking on the phone. Melinda fixed herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table quietly as she listened to Jim talk over the phone. She finally figured out who is was talking to, Jim was talking to his doctor about having the surgery asap. "Thursday at 9am is great" Jim said into the phone. Melinda's eyes widen "Thursday. That's too soon" she thought to herself. Jim hung up a few minutes later "So you scheduled the surgery" Melinda asked. "Yep, 2 days from today" Jim said. "Jim, please don't do it. PLEASE" Melinda said. Jim sighed "Melinda, I'm doing the surgery, just drop it. Since you don't support that maybe you shouldn't come" Jim said harshly. Melinda gulped when she heard that "Oh...ok" she couldn't believe Jim was being like this, he didn't want her there when he has the surgery. Jim just stared at her. Melinda put her hands on her head "I'm uh...going to go take another nap. I have a...have a bad migraine" Melinda said, her voice was becoming shaky, she got up and went upstairs, tears fell down her face, she laid on the bed and curled herself up and cried.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Comments Unlock Chapter 9**


	10. Shaken Up

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 9: Shaken Up**

Melinda walked downstairs around 8pm later that day, Jim was sitting on the couch watching TV. Melinda grabbed her purse and keys "Do you want anything for dinner. I'm going to go out and get something to eat" Melinda asked. "No, not hungry" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. "I'll be back soon" Melinda said. Melinda walked out to her car and started to drive off to Taco Bell. She ordered herself a Chicken Quiesdilla and 2 soft tacos. She carried her tray of food to a table in corner and just looked out the window as cars drove by, she sat there for about an hour and just sat there, she didn't even touch her food, she really couldn't eat anything, she just made an excuse to get out of the house. She hated the silent treatment Jim gave her and the meaness towards her today. She just wanted to kill time. She didn't want to go home, she couldn't believe as much as she loved going home, she now was starting to hate it. She thought to herself how could Jim just expect her to just accept his decision to have this risky surgery. She really didn't want to face him anymore. She was afraid that he will die during this surgery. Plus they BOTH agreed if one or the other didn't support their decision they wouldn't do it.

Jim sat in the family room watching TV and was on his laptop again. He was online chatting with someone who recently had the same operation he did. Jim then went on his facebook and seen Melinda was still logged in on her name on his laptop, he looked at some of her comments. He read Melinda's latest update "Worst day ever, I don't think I have ever cried so much. All because I won't support his damn surgery" Jim read. Jim looked at a few other updates "Jim, got tough with me today when I kissed him and yelled at me" Jim read. He read an update from last night and said "Jim is having surgery to walk. Afraid I will lose him. He didn't even come to bed last night because I don't support his decision to have this surgery" Jim read. Jim sighed and closed his laptop "Whatever" he said and continued to watch TV.

Melinda put her food in a bag and walked out to her car and started to drive home. Melinda turned on her radio, she wiped the tears that began falling down her face. Melinda got distracted and a car hit her. Melinda was shaken but got out of her car "I'm so sorry, are you ok" the woman asked as she rushed out of her car. "Yes, I'm fine" Melinda responded and looked at her car. "Please don't sue me" the woman begged. "It's fine. It's only a dent on my passenger side. No big deal I can get it fixed" Melinda said. "Oh thank you ma'am" the woman said. "No problem" Melinda said and got back in her car and drove back home. Melinda pulled into the drive way and parked in the back so Jim didn't see her car was banged up. She had no intentions on telling him what happened.

She walked in the house "Here, I bought you something anyway" Melinda handed her food to him. "I said I wasn't hungry" Jim said. "FINE. Don't eat it. THROW IT AWAY" Melinda grabbed the bag and threw it in the trash. "Is it that time of the month or something" Jim asked rudely. Tears started to fall down her face "I'm gonna go to bed" Melinda cried as she walked upstairs. Melinda was still shaken up from the accident. She just wanted the guy back who made her day all better when she had a bad day now he just seems to make it worse. Melinda changed into her night gown and took a few sleeping pills to help her calm down and laid down on the bed and cried herself to sleep.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	11. Memories & A Tearful Goodbye

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 10: Memories & A Tearful Goodbye**

Melinda woke up early the next morning and quickly got dressed for work and the room. Melinda went downstairs and seen Jim sleeping. She looked really sad, she wish she could just go back in time to like a week ago when everything was so perfect. Melinda sat on the edge of the couch and watched him sleep, she put her hand in his hand. Melinda kissed Jim softly on the lips so he didn't feel her kiss him, she really just wanted to kiss him like crazy, she missed being with him but she knew he didn't want anything to do with her as of lately, Melinda ran her fingers through his hair softly and kiss him again. "I love you...so much" Melinda laid her head gently on his chest and listened to his heard beating, she got up a minute later and grabbed her briefcase and left. Melinda arrived at work by cab after dropping her car off at the auto shop to get it fixed from the accident last night. She walked in her office and set up everything at her desk, a few tears fell down her face but she wiped them away. Chelsea walked in a few minutes later and sat down at her desk "Melinda, are you ok" Chelsea asked. Melinda nodded. "Yeah right" Chelsea said. "I'm...fine really" Melinda said, she went to work on her computer. "Then why does your facebook practically say Jim is pissed off with you" Chelsea asked. "Your one of my friends on facebook" Melinda asked. "Yeah for a long timex" Chelsea said. "Oh" Melinda said. "So tell me, what's going on with wheelchair boy" Chelsea asked. Melinda sighed "Chelsea STOP. His name is Jim, NOT wheelchair boy or crippled boy or anything. HIS NAME IS JIM" Melinda said. "Ok jeez calm down. So" Chelsea asked. "He wants to have surgery and it can cause death if he does it and he's pissed off at me because I don't want him to do it. So all he does is ignore me or yell at me now" Melinda said and looked at the ground. "See we all told you in High School you can do better then that jackass and see what is happening now. Just dump him before you get hurt more" Chelsea said and went back to her work. Melinda sighed "Whatever" Melinda mumbled. Delia walked in "OK girls" she handed them both an expensive camera and backstage passes. "What is this for" Melinda asked. "You both are going to take pictures and get to meet all the models at Fashion Week in New York City starting today, so just take some great pictures because they are going in our catalog" Delia said. "Ok" Melinda said, she didn't seem to happy about that, she would be happy if she was happy herself but wasn't. Delia left the room. Melinda grabbed her things and left her office as did Chelsea.

Melinda left the fashion shoot around 7pm. Chelsea stayed behind because the company was having a celebratory party for the staff. Melinda caught a cab and went to the auto shop to check on her car which was now ready and in good condition again. Melinda paid for her car and stopped at National Coney Island and ate dinner by herself, she looked at all the other couples that were in the restaurant, everyone looked so happy even the older couples looked happy. Melinda drank some of her coke and ate her salad. She thought about an old high school memory when she & Jim first met.

**FLASHBACK**  
_Melinda stood behind a group of students in line getting lunch, she got up to the counter and paid for her lunch, she was very popular. The other popular girls called her over to there table "MELINDA. OVER HERE" one of the girls at the table yelled. Melinda looked around the lunch room and seen Jim sitting at a table by himself in the corner, she seen a bunch of the jocks making fun of him and pointing at him. Melinda felt really bad for him so she walked over to his table and sat down "Hey I'm Melinda. Your Jim right" she asked as she sat down. Jim looked up "You know my name" Jim said. "Yes. I'm not like all the other girls" Melinda said. "I see that now" Jim said. They both smiled at each other._  
**END OF FLASHBACK**

Melinda just sat there and had a smile on her face just thinking of that, she then was pulled into another thought on the night when they got married.

**FLASHBACK**  
_Nobody came to their wedding so they just eloped. Jim was in his wheelchair and Melinda stood next to him. "I wish I could carry you across the threshold" Jim said. "You still can" Melinda sat on his lap "Wheel away" she said. Jim laughed and kissed her and pushed her into the house. "Why are you accepting of me" Jim asked her. "Jim, I love you for who you are. I would never change you" Melinda kissed him. "Ok" Jim said. "BUT right now. I only got my mind on one thing" Melinda said. "What's that" Jim asked. "You in me" Melinda pulled him onto the couch with her so he was ontop of her. "I love you so much Jim" Melinda unzipped his pants and and pulled his pants and boxers down at they made out. "I love you too" Jim pulled Melinda's dress up over her and started to kiss her everywhere. "I need you so bad baby" Melinda moaned as she felt him rubbing against her and let out a load moan as he entered her. They were all over the couch in different postions and they fell to the floor as they did it. Jim could soon feel her orgasm rocking through her body and exploded in her. They both moaned loudly and kissed each other with there tongues in each other's mouth. Melinda put her arms and legs around Jim who was still on top of her "You were amazing" Melinda moaned. "So were you" Jim said. That was one thing Melinda didn't mind at all when Jim laid on her after sex, she loved being so close to him and feeling him._  
**END OF FLASHBACK**

Melinda was then pulled into another memory.

**FLASHBACK**  
_Melinda & Jim both laid in the sand on a private beach and looked at the stars. Melinda rested her head on Jim's bare chest and listened to his heart beat. "I love you so much, Melinda" Jim kissed her head "Never in a millions years did I expect the most popular girl in school to fall for me" Jim said. Melinda looked at him "To tell you the truth I had my eyes on you for a while now" Melinda said. "Really? Even with me in a wheelchair" Jim asked. "Yes. Jim it doesn't bother me one bit that you can't walk and are in a wheelchair. I love you for being you" Melinda kissed him. Jim kissed her back. "Lets go in the house" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda helped Jim up and helped him into his wheel chair. They both went up the ramp to the porch of the beach house and unlocked the gate. "You know we still have those Creme Brulees from dessert. Want me to go get them and we can relax in the hot tub" Melinda asked. "Good idea" Jim said. Melinda went in the house and came back out a few minutes later with a bottle of wine and the creme brulees. Jim was already in the hot tub. Melinda put everything down on the floor by the hot tub and took of her bathing suit. Jim's eye's widen "When I meant relax I mean relax" Melinda said. Jim laughed and quickly pulled down his bathing suit and threw it out of the hot tub. Melinda got in and snuggled under his arm as he poured them both a glass of wine. he handed her a glass and took one of the creme brulees and fed her some. "Now that is good" Melinda took it from him and gave him some "Wow your right" Jim ate it. Melinda purposely got some frosting on his face. Melinda laughed when she seen the big gob on his face. "Ok now your going to get it" Jim said jokingly and smeared some on her face. They both started to have a creme brulee fight. They both laughed "Well there goes our dessert" Jim said. Melinda got over on his lap and cradled him and licked some of the frosting off his face "Now that is very good" Melinda licked more off his face and Jim did the same to her and they started to make out uncontrollably as there hands moved over each others bodies._  
**END OF FLASHBACK**

Melinda's smile went away and she now looked sad "happy times" she mumbled. She just wondered now if Jim really still loved her. Maybe she suffocated him by loving him too much. The waitress walked up to her and left her bill on the table. Melinda ordered Jim his usual meal, she really didn't know if he ate yet or not and paid her bill and left the restaurant.

Melinda got home around 10pm, she walked in the house with all her stuff. Jim was sitting at the couch reading a book he didn't say anything to her. Melinda put the bag of food on the coffee table for him "Mrs. Winters told me to give you that, she and her husband just got back from the restaurant" she lied because she knew he wouldn't eat it if she told him she really got him it. "Oh ok. Thanks" Jim grabbed the bag and opened it. Melinda went upstairs and changed her clothes and came back down. Jim was eating his food. Melinda sat at the other end of the couch as Jim sat at the other end and watched what he was watching on TV. She watched Jim at the corner of her eye. They didn't say anything to each other, finally Jim spoke up "I'm going to be stay with my Aunt Gretchen for the next 5 weeks while I heal" Jim said, he didn't look at her. Melinda's heart sunk, she wondered why he didn't want to stay here. Melinda planned on taking those 5 weeks off from the office to take care of him because Delia was allowing her to take all that time off. "Oh...ok" Melinda said, she seemed really hurt now. Melinda looked at the clock, it displayed 11:06pm "Well I'm going to go to bed. Good night" Melinda said. "Night" Jim responded. Melinda started to cry as she walked up to their room. She laid on the bed and sunk her head into the pillow as she sobbed. Melinda wasn't able to sleep and she twist and turned the whole night in bed. She lit up a few candles in her room and went through alot of photo albums of her & Jim. Melinda cried as she looked at all of them, they looked so happy in them, thats the way she wanted things again. She went downstairs around 4am and sat on the couch as Jim was still asleep, he had to be up in a half hour so he could be taken to the hospital by his driver. Melinda took his hand in hers, she noticed his wedding band was on the coffee table and not on his finger. A tear fell down Melinda's face "Jim, I'd beg you not to do this but I don't want you to hate me even more" Melinda said in a soft voice. Melinda wiped her tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry I messed up everything. I guess I just loved you too much and suffocated you in the process by loving you too much. I will always love you and you were my forever but I guess if I love you I have to let you go because it appears I already lost you" tears fell down her face, Melinda wiped them away. Melinda kissed him softly on the lips "Goodbye Jim. I'll always love you" Melinda kissed him one last time and got up and took one last look at Jim as she cried and went back upstairs with his wedding band in her hand. An hour later she watched out the window as Jim's driver helped Jim into the car to take him to the hospital. Melinda sobbed hysterically as she watched the car drive off. She couldn't help but wonder if that was the last time she would ever see Jim again.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	12. Everything Is Not What It Seems

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 11: Everything Is Not What It Seems**

Melinda laid in bed asleep when she felt someone snuggled against her and put there arm around her, that some one then whisperered into her ear "I'm sorry and I love you". Melinda turned her head to see who is was and it was Jim. Melinda turned around "You didn't have the surgery done" Melinda asked. "No I can't. Not until BOTH of us support this" Jim said. Melinda kissed him and hugged him tightly "I'm sorry for the way I was. I just didn't want to lose you and I did in the process" Melinda cried. Jim wiped her tears "No you didn't. I was being a jackass. We should of just talked about this and all I did was push you away and hurt you and I am so sorry for that" Jim wiped her tears away. Melinda started to cry even more "I'm sorry about how I lashed out the other day and this morning when I seen you wedding band off I thought it meant you were done with me that you didn't love me anymore. I loved you too much and suffocated you with it" Melinda started to turn away, Jim stopped her "You did no such thing. It was all me and I'm really sorry" Jim kissed her hard, like he hadn't in a long time. Melinda kissed him back. "What you said this morning when you thought I was asleep really got to me" Jim said. Melinda looked at him "You heard me" Melinda asked. "Yep I heard everything" Jim said. "Was I right about anything" Melinda asked. Jim shook his head no. "No, you weren't right about any of that. I just pushed myself away from you and I'm sorry" Jim pulled her close to him. Melinda rested her head on his chest "Mel, your my forever too. Don't forget that" Jim said. Melinda smiled and kissed him "I love you so much Jim" Melinda kept kissing him. "I know and I love you too" Jim kissed her. Things started to get hot & heavy as Melinda got on top of Jim stradling him and pulling off her night gown. Melinda ripped Jim's shirt open and started kissing him all over his chest and stomach and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, Melinda started to give Jim a blow job one like he never had before. Jim moaned as she did it "Ba...be. T..turn around and let me p...pleasure you" Jim moaned as she sucked him. Melinda turned around in and got over Jim and Jim pulled her panties off with a playful force and immediately plunged his tongue into her, Melinda moaned "OH GOD, don't stop. Keep doing that" she moaned. Jim started to rub her clit and stuck 2 fingers up in her as he licked her clit and massaged her g spot. They both continued to perform oral on each other "You taste so good baby" Jim moaned. Melinda moaned and kept sucking him. Jim's stomach started to tighten, Melinda let out a pleasureable scream as Jim brought her right to the edge. Melinda stopped sucking him and got over him. Jim pulled her down on him and kissed her, his tongues was playing with her lips and Melinda opened her mouth and they literally starting sucking and kissing each other uncontrollably. Melinda screamed into the kiss as Jim slammed into her hard. Jim pulled himself all the way out and thrusted hard into her again. Melinda pulled Jim arms and put them behind his head as she bounced on him and circled her hips on him as she kissed him all over his chest and neck, she even playfully bit his nipple. Jim moaned in pleasure and rolled over so he was on top of her. Jim lift both of her legs up and put them around his waist and thrusted deeper within her making Melinda gasp with every thrust he made. Jim could feel his stomach tightning and he could feel Melinda was right at the edge again. "Don't stop baby" Melinda moaned. She grabbed onto each side of the bed. Jim could feel Melinda's orgasm going through her body and she could feel him getting really hard in her which meant his was really holding it in "Just keep going. DON'T STOP JIM" Melinda screamed. "Oh god Melinda" Jim moaned, he didn't know how much longer he could hold it all in, his stomach was turning into a hard knot with each thrust. Jim went deeper in her and thrusted hard in her a few more times. "JIM" Melinda screamed his name repeatedly as she felt him explode in her, he just couldn't hold it anymore and let himself explode in Melinda as she felt yet another orgasm rocking through her body. Jim's body fell limp on her as he was exploding in her, Melinda wrapped her arms around him and kissed him "That was amazing" Jim kissed her. "Yes it was" Melinda said. They were both breathing heavily and kept kissing each other. Jim got off Melinda and laid down next to her and pulled Melinda close to him and they both fell asleep from exhaust a few minutes later. Someone's cell phone started ringing which caused Melinda to wake up.

Melinda suddenly woke up and sat up and looked around the room noticing what she thought was real was just a dream. Melinda looked at her phone and is displayed Delia, she let it go straight to voice mail. Melinda went downstairs and laid on the couch where Jim slept, she just couldn't cry anymore her heart hurt so bad when she cried. Melinda pulled the covers over her and drifted off to sleep again but woke up a half hour later, she looked at the clock and realized Jim was suppose to go in for surgery in a half hour. She realized she had to seem him one last time. Melinda ran upstairs and threw on some clothes and grabbed her keys and purse and rushed to the hospital. She rushed into the lobby and walked up to the information desk. "My husband is scheduled to have surgery in like 20 minutes. I need to see him please" Melinda said. "Who's your husband" the woman asked. "Jim Clancy" Melinda said. The receptionist looked up the information on his computer "He's in room 339" The receptionist said. Melinda hurried over to the elevator and took it up to the floor she needed to be at and went to Jim's room. Melinda stopped right outside of Jim's room and took a few deep breaths. Melinda peaked in his room and seen Jim laying in his bed. Melinda walked in and Jim sat up "What are you doing here" Jim asked. "Please don't do this" Melinda sat on his bed and reached out for his hand. "Melinda, if you came to talk me out of this it won't work" Jim said and moved his hand away. Tears started to form in her eyes "Please Jim, I love you. Please don't do this" the tears fell down here face. "Melinda, if you love me you'll leave and let me go through with this surgery" Jim said. "You don't want me to stay" Melinda asked. "No. I need to do this in order to have a normal life" Jim said. A few nurses walked in and unplugged Jim's machine "Ok Mr. Clancy, they are just about ready for you" the one nurse said. "GO! WE ARE NOT DONE TALKING YET" Melinda yelled at the nurse as she cried. "Ok, Ms. just calm down" the nurse said they all walked out of the room. "Melinda, we have nothing left to talk about" Jim said. Melinda kissed him, Jim pulled away "Stop it. Stop making this harder for you then it already is" Jim said, he showed no emotion at all. Melinda sat up "Can I come and visit you after the surgery is over" Melinda asked. Jim started at her and didn't say anything. "What is going to happen to us" Melinda asked. "I don't know" Jim said. "Do you want a...d..ivorce" Melinda asked. "I don't know. But I think after once I'm healed we need to get help and take a break from each other" Jim said. It killed Melinda that he just said that, she just needed to ask him one more question before she left "Can I ask you one more question" Melinda asked Jim and wiped her tears "Do you..." Melinda couldn't even say it. "Do I what" Jim asked. "Do you still l...love me" Melinda asked. Jim's rolled his eyes and didn't say anything. Melinda got her answer from him when he did that, she really held her tears back "Good luck" Melinda said and left the room. Melinda sat outside in the hallway and cried, she wondered why Jim just said he didn't love her anymore. The nurses came in and wheeled him down to the Operation Room where the doctors were already waiting for him. About 15 minutes later the nurse that Melinda yelled at walked over to her and sat down next to her as Melinda still cried.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	13. Restrained

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 12: Restrained**

The surgery was a success and Jim immediately had feelings in his legs but was in great pain. Jim spent most of his day yesterday being drugged for the pain and stressed from the surgery and other things. The nurses brought in Jim's breakfast that morning, it was a day after the surgery; Melinda hadn't came and seen him since yesterday before he went under the knife; he remembered bits and pieces of yesterday when she came he didn't remember it all because he was sedated right before she came in. "Has my wife been by yet" Jim asked. The nurse shook her head "No sorry" she said. Jim looked down, he couldn't believe what he done; what the hell was he thinking, why did he push her away; why didn't he just talk to her about it? He wondered if Melinda would ever forgive him for breaking there promise if the other didn't support the other one's decision they wouldn't do it and he clearly broke her promise. Jim picked the phone up off the table next to his hospital bed and called her cell phone. Melinda was out in the hall talking to the nurse; it appeared the nurse lied to Jim about Melinda being there. Melinda looked at her phone as it started vibrating in her hand, she let it go straight to voicemail. Melinda listened to Jim outside of his room as he left her a message. "Melinda, where do I begin. I'm sorry about everything. Just please come and see me. I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you. I understand if you will never forgive me for this just please call and lets talk. Please baby. I can't lose you. Please come to the hospital. Please. I'll explain everything, I promise you. I love you so much and I'm sorry" Jim said and hung the phone up. Jim put the phone back on the table and flung his breakfast tray on the ground moving it out of his way, he started to get out of his bed when a few nurses and a doctor walked in. "Mr. Clancy, you need to stay in bed your wounds are not healed" the nurse said. "NO, I need to get home to my wife" Jim said. Jim lifted his legs out of the bed and started to move out of the bed. A doctor walked over to him with a needle, Jim pushed him away "NO, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME" Jim yelled at the doctor. A nurse signaled for a few security guards to come in. The two security guards walked in. Jim pushed them away and started to get in his wheel but the guards pushed him back on the bed "NO. GET THE HELL OFF ME" Jim screamed as the security guards put the restraints on him "MELINDA. I NEED TO SEE HER. I NEED MY WIFE. MELINDA. I'M SORRY" Jim screamed and started to cry. The doctor walked over to his IV machine and put a sedative in the tube. Jim was struggling to get up "I NEED MY WIFE. I NEED TO TELL HER I'M SORRY" Jim cried. The doctor grabbed a needle from his pocket and held Jim's arm down. "NO" Jim screamed and tried to push his arm away and the doctor shot the medicine in his arm. "Melinda, please don't leave me. I'm so sorry. I love you" Jim started to mumble as the medicine calmed him down and knocked him into a deep sleep. The doctors walked out of the room and one of the doctors walked over to Melinda "I take you heard the whole thing" the doctor asked her. Melinda nodded and wiped her tears "I think it's best if you just go in his room and stay with him" the doctor said and walked away.

Melinda walked in Jim's room and sat at his bed side. Jim was still mumbling in his sleep. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me" Jim was mumbling. Melinda put her stuff on the floor and started to cry, she hated seeing Jim like this. She never even seen Jim cry before until today. Melinda looked at Jim, she could tell he was crying in his sleep, she wiped his tears away. Melinda got up out of her seat and shut the door, Melinda got under the covers on Jim's bed and snuggled with him resting her head on his chest. Melinda fell asleep. Jim woke up a few hours later his head was spinning from the drugs. Jim felt something on his chest so he looked. Jim's eyes widen as seen Melinda snuggled up against him and sleeping with her head rested on his chest. The nurse came in and untied him from the restraints and left the room. Jim put both of his arms around Melinda and held her close to him "Oh god baby, I'm so sorry for everything. I love you so much please don't leave me" tears fell from his eyes. Jim pulled her closer to him and Melinda started to wake up. Melinda looked at him and sat up "Your up" Melinda said, she pulled out of his arms. "Yeah" Jim said. Melinda got out of his bed, Jim took her hand. "Don't leave me. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean a word I said yesterday in here, I was drugged and I barely remember any of it" Jim said as more tears fell down his face, Melinda just stared at him "I'm sorry I did this but I had to do it for you. It was the only way people will stop talking about us and I was afraid you would get fed up with me and leave me. It just didn't make me feel like a man sometimes. I want to take care of you, it shouldn't be the other way around" Jim said, tears were streaming down his face. "Please don't leave me. I love you so much" Jim cried and put his head down. Melinda sat back on his bed and hugged him tightly "I'm not leaving you, Jim. Never and I mean I would never get tired of you. There is no other guy out there for me but you. I don't care what people say about us and neither should you" Melinda kissed him. Jim put his arms around her and kissed her. Jim pulled her down on the bed with him and helf her close by. "I'm sorry" he kept saying. "I know" Melinda rubbed his arm and rested her head on his chest. "Can you ever forgive me" Jim asked her. "Well I don't know" Melinda looked at Jim. Jim's face fell when she said that "Ok" Jim turned his head, Melinda turned it back to her "I'm joking hon. I forgive you, just please don't ever push me away like that again" Melinda said. Jim kissed her hard. "I promise I won't do it again. I love you so much" Jim kept kissing her. "I love you too" Melinda said. They both just laid there and made out and just spent there time together just being with each other.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	14. Excitement

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 13: Excitement**

Melinda walked into the house and wheeled Jim in. He was going to be in his wheelchair till his wound healed up. Melinda pushed his wheelchair up the ramp to take him upstairs. Jim used some of his leg muscles and climbed into bed. "Jim, you know you are not suppose to do that" Melinda said. "I'm sorry babe" Jim said. Melinda sat up next to Jim on the bed. Jim kissed her "I'm sorry again about everything. I really don't deserve a 2nd chance after the way I treated you" Jim said, he still felt really guilty about how he reacted when she didn't support his decision, he really couldn't explain what got over him. It was like he had no control over anything at that point. "Jim, it's ok. Your my husband and I love you so much, I could never stay mad at you. Lets forget about that and focus on the future" Melinda kissed him. Jim kissed her back and hugged her "Do you want me to go to my aunt's until I am better" Jim asked. "No, I want you here with me" Melinda kissed him. Jim looked at her "Are you sure. I don't want to be a burden" Jim said. "Jim, your my husband, your not a burden. Stop, I want you to stay here. I want to take care of you" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "Ok time for your medicine" Melinda handed him two pills out of the bottle and handed him a bottle of water. Jim took his pills and put the bottle of water on the nightstand. "Ok come on you need to rest now" Melinda pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor and then pulled his pants off leaving only his boxers on. Melinda kissed him and covered Jim up with the covers. Melinda started to leave the room "Where you going" Jim asked. "Downstairs" Melinda said. "Stay up here with me...please" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda laid back on the bed next to him and rested her head on his chest. Jim pulled her closer to him. "I love you so much baby" Jim kissed her. "I love you too" Melinda kissed him back "You know what I'm thinking" Melinda was running her finger down by his belly button and his waist line. Jim closed his eyes as she was doing that to him "Uh...uh yeah I think so" Jim said. Jim stared at her, she smiled at him seductively and put her hands down in his boxers as they kissed. Jim moaned as they kissed, he could feel Melinda just moving her hand up and down on his thingy. "You know it's a shame we can't have sex right now because I could really use it" Melinda said. Jim kissed her and unbuttoned her pant and reached in between her legs and started rubbing her clit. Melinda moaned as they kissed, she could feel Jim's two fingers were going further and further in and her massaging her g spot. "Oh god Jim, I want you in me so bad" Melinda moaned. "I know baby, I want you too" Jim moaned. The doctor told Jim that he had to stay off all activities including sex for the next few weeks. Jim could feel a knot tightning in his stomach "Melinda, I'm going to..." Jim said and moaned. "I knoooooooow" Melinda moaned she could feel her orgasm starting up as Jim fingered her. "Oh my god Jim. Please don't stop" Melinda moaned as he was roughly rubbing her g spot. "I won't if you don't" Jim moaned. They both kissed and continued to give each other hand jobs. Jim could feel her body starting to shake as she moaned at her loss. Jim started to come as Melinda gave him a hand job. Jim moaned and kissed her hard using his tongue. Melinda responded by doing the same thing. They both laid down and snuggled with each other.

Melinda was up in bed watching TV when Jim woke up. "Hey" Jim mumbled. Melinda sat up and kissed him "How you feeling" Melinda asked. "Sore as hell" Jim said. "Ok its time for a pain pill anyway" Melinda said and reached over to the bed stand and grabbed his pills and a bottle of water. Melinda handed him a few pills and the bottle of water. Jim took them and drank the rest of the water. Jim had a weird look on his face "What's wrong hun" Melinda asked. "I don't know I like can feel something" Jim wasn't paying any attention as he was starting to wiggle his toes. Melinda seen them move and gasped "What" Jim asked. "Your moving your toes" Melinda said. Jim looked and stopped wiggeling his toes. "Oh my god" Jim said he started to move his ankle around. Melinda looked like she was going to cry. Jim started to get out of bed "NO WAY. You will NOT try what I think you are going to try" Melinda said, she pulled him by his arms and laid him down next to her "Mel, please just let me try" he seemed excited. "NO, you still have stitches in your legs" Melinda said. Jim gave in "Ok fine" Jim said. Melinda hugged him tightly "This means you surgery was a success" Melinda kissed him "God, I love you" she kissed him again. Jim kissed her back "The minute I start walking we are going on a second honeymoon" Jim kissed her "You deserve it" Jim kissed her again. "Jim, you don't have to do that. Our first was so special" Melinda said. "Yes it was but we didn't leave the room. Now that I can walk we can explore and everything the city and I can finally carry you across the threshold" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "Ok. If that's what you want" Melinda said. "It is. I owe you this" Jim said. "Jim, you don't owe me anything" Melinda said. "Oh and then when we have babies I can finally take them out and play and teach them how to play basketball and baseball" Jim said. "Well you will need to learn those first" Melinda laughed. Jim gave her a happy look "Come here" Jim pulled her in for a kiss. Melinda kissed him "Jim, I don't want you to get to excited, just because you can walk now does not mean it'll help us get pregnant now. But even if we can't I would still love to adopt, if you still do" Melinda said. "Of course I still do" Jim said. Jim wrapped his arm around her "Imagine a kid with your genes and my hotness, that'll be a heck of a kid" Jim said. "What? I'm not hot" Melinda said. "Yeah you are it's just I'm hotter" Jim teased. "Ok fine that's it" Melinda played along and got up acting like she was upset. Jim pulled her back down on him and kissed her "I'm joking. Your sexy as hell" Jim said. Melinda giggled and kissed him. They both sat there just kissing each other and watched the TV.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	15. Caught In The Act

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 14: Caught In The Act**

A week and 5 days have passed, Jim was at the hospital getting his stitches taken out of legs. Melinda walked in the room as the doctor's helped Jim back in his wheelchair. Melinda wheeled him out of the room "You ok" she asked. "Yeah just still a little sore" Jim said. Melinda kissed him on the head "Do you want to go home and rest or do you still want to go get something to eat" Melinda asked Jim. They got on the elevator "Eh I don't know. I sort of have something else on my mind" Jim said. "Oh what" Melinda asked. "Come here I'll show you" Jim said. Melinda came closer to him. Jim playfully pulled her down in his chair and kissed her hard. Melinda stopped the elevator from moving and they started making out. Melinda reached under Jim's shirt and started feeling his chest. Jim went under shirt and unbuttoned her bra and pulled it out of her shirt admiring it. "Uh excuse me, can you please not do that and get a room" the intercom said. Jim & Melinda both stopped and pulled away and looked around they didn't see anything. "There's no here" Melinda started kissing him again. "Uh excuse me were watching you from the camera and we have a lot of people who would like to us the elevator could you please start it up and take this somewhere else" the intercom said. "Oh god there's a camera in here" Melinda fixed her shirt and stuck her bra in her purse. "Since when are there cameras in elevators" Jim said as they got off, the elevator. They both left the hospital building and walked to Melinda's car. "That was embarrassing" Melinda said as she helped Jim into the car. Jim really didn't need help anymore because his legs were healing great but he didn't have much strength to hold himself up yet because he has never used his legs before. He still hasn't tried to walk yet because the doctors and of course Melinda think he should just do simple leg exercises first before he even tries to walk. Melinda got in the car after helping Jim in "So do you want to go home or go out for a while" Melinda asked as she started to drive. "I was thinking maybe we could make an appointment for our doctor to you know run some tests on us to see if we can have a baby" Jim said. "Lets just try for a few months and then we'll get into that embryo stuff and everything" Melinda said. "Ok lets go home then" Jim said. They went home. Melinda parked the car in the driveway and got out to help Jim out into his wheel chair. Jim got out of the car hoping he could hold his weight up and step out of the car and fell down. Melinda ran over to him "Jim, I told you and even the doctors told you not to try it yet" Melinda said, she seemed upset. Jim just stared at the ground and didn't say anything. Melinda sat on the ground next to him "I'm sorry for being upset" Melinda hugged him "Are you ok" she asked. Jim nodded. "Jim, i'm sorry really" Melinda said. "It's ok. I'm not mad at you" Jim said. "Are you hurt" Melinda asked. "No, i'm fine" Jim said. Melinda hugged him again. Jim hugged her back "I want to walk now, I don't want to wait. It's been almost 3 weeks since the surgery" Jim said. "I know you do sweetheart but you need strength in your legs. This takes time. You know that" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "Come on I'll help you up" Melinda got up and helped him up into his wheelchair.

Jim was quiet the rest of the day, he just snuggled with Melinda and was holding her. Melinda turned over and looked at him "Your going to walk. Give it time" Melinda kissed him. Jim didn't say anything he just nodded and kissed her back. "Your not going to talk to me" Melinda said. Jim didn't say anything and winked at her. "Ok so it's like that" Melinda laughed. Jim smiled. "Ok fine" Melinda laid back on her side of the bed. Jim just watched her lay there. "You know it is so hot in here" Melinda took off everything and laid there in the nude. "He'll cave soon" Melinda said in her mind. Jim had a huge smile on his face "You know what. I think i'm going to do my yoga" Melinda climbed over Jim, making sure she rubbed herself against his pants and got off the bed. Melinda put her yoga DVD in and started doing the exercises. Jim could just feel himself getting hard in his pants as he watched her. Jim sat up and went to pull her back on the bed, Melinda moved away "You want me. You have to earn it" Melinda laughed. Jim smiled "No fair" Jim groaned. Jim started to give her his puppy dog face she couldn't resist. "Nice try. Not falling for it" Melinda said. "So what do I have to do then" Jim asked Melinda. Melinda thought for a minute and walked over to the door. "Walk to me" Melinda said. "Melinda, you know I can't walk yet" Jim said. "If you put your mind to it you can and if you want walk to me we can drop right here and do it or other wises my fingers will do the work for me" Melinda said. Jim stood up holding onto the bed as he started to move by little steps. Melinda watched as he walked. He looked unsteady and like he was going to fall. Melinda looked a little worried. Jim held onto the stuff around him as he walked over. "Whoa" Jim grabbed onto the dresser, he almost fell. Melinda looked worried still "Come on you can do it" she was cheering for him in her mind. Jim was a few steps away from her when he noticed there was nothing to support him standing up so he knew he would fall. "You'll be fine. You can do it baby" Melinda said. Jim looked nervous as he took one step at a time. Jim lost his balance just as he got to Melinda. Melinda tried to catch him with her open arms and they both fell to the ground. "You did it" Melinda kissed him. Jim laughed and kissed her back "I didn't hurt you did I" he asked. "No, i'm pretty much liking this position" Melinda said. Jim laughed and kissed her. They both began to make out uncontrollably right there on the floor.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	16. Pushing Away

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 15: Pushing Away**

Jim was in the pool exercising his legs when Melinda came home. "Hey. How's its going" Melinda asked "Eh" Jim said. "What does "Eh" mean" Melinda asked. "It means ok, I guess" Jim was walking around in the pool. Melinda took off her shoes and put her fit in the pool and sat down and watched Jim. Jim still had trouble walking but in the pool he could walk fine. "So how was your doctor appointment" Jim asked. "Good I think. I asked her about out little plan and she said we both look good to go" Melinda smiled. Jim gave her a brief smile "That's so great babe" Jim said. "Yeah" Melinda kissed him on the cheek "I'm going to go make dinner" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda got up and put her shows back on and went in the house and too the kitchen, she had a full view of Jim swimming in the pool. She started to make dinner when she seen the new hot young 24 year old female come outside in a small two piece bikini. She noticed Jim was staring at her. Melinda sighed and continued to make dinner. "Hey neighbor" the girl next door said. "Hey neighbor" Jim said back. The girl was by the pool "I hope you don't mind. If I take me top off, I like my whole body to tan" the girl said. "No not all" Jim said. "Do you think your will mind if I do it" the girl asked. "Yes I would" Melinda mumbled to herself. "No she won't mind" Jim said. The girl took her top off and laid on the lawn chair. Jim's eyes widen as he stared at her. Melinda came outside "Jim, dinner is ready" Melinda said. "Ok I'll be in, in a minute" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda went back inside. Jim got out of the pool and noticed he had a bump in his pants, he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist so Melinda wouldn't see and got in his wheelchair and came inside. Melinda was sitting at the table fixing her plate when Jim came in and fixed her plate. They both sat there in silence and ate.

"It was good Mel" Jim said as he wiped his mouth off. "Thank you" Melinda said. Melinda took both of there plates and put them in the sink. Melinda then kissed him "How about we have dessert now" Melinda got in his lap and kissed him. Jim kissed her back and they both went upstairs. After 10 minutes, they were having sex. Melinda was straddling Jim "Jim, we need to switch positions now or I'm going to..." Jim pressed her clit roughly and they could both feel her orgasm going through her body and Melinda soon could feel Jim exploding in her "OH GOD JIM" Melinda moaned loudly. Melinda got off Jim and snuggled up against him and kissed him "I love you so much" Melinda said breathlessly. "Love you too" Jim kissed her head. Jim got up a minute later and put his suit back on "Where you going" Melinda asked. "Workout again in the pool" Jim said. "Oh ok" Melinda said. Jim got in his wheelchair and left the room. Melinda looked out the window and seen that the girl was still out there. Melinda laid there in bed she still couldn't believe Jim didn't want to switch positions or anything, she just sat there on top of him doing all the work. Melinda even noticed he didn't have his hands on her at all the whole time of the sex, well he had his hands on her hips but nothing else. Melinda looked out the window as she got dressed and seen Jim back in the pool and talking to the girl.

Jim came in the house around 8:30pm that night, Melinda was downstairs watching TV. "Hey, come sit with me. This movie is scary" Melinda opened her arms up. "Yeah, in a minute. I'm just going to go up and change" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. Melinda was waiting for Jim to come back down and looked at the clock it was now 9:00pm. Melinda sighed and went upstairs and seen Jim asleep in bed already. Melinda covered him up and kissed him on the cheek. Melinda went downstairs and shut everything off and locked the doors up and came back upstairs and got in bed and snuggled closely to Jim and rested her head on his chest. After a few minutes a sleeping Jim turned over on his side moving Melinda to her own side of the bed. Melinda covered up and turned over and tried to fall asleep.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	17. Working Out

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 16: Working Out**

Melinda laid in bed watching Jim sleep, she gently kissed him on the lips "I love you so much" she mumbled and kissed him again. Jim turned over on his stomach in his sleep. Melinda got out of bed and out her clothes on and went downstairs. Melinda opened the blinds in the house and let the morning sun shine in. Melinda went to the kitchen and grabbed some stuff out of the refrigerator to make breakfast. She liked to deep fry the bacon so she didn't have to flip them. She sat down and read the paper she got from outside. About 10 minutes later, she could hear Jim moving around upstairs. Melinda went back to making breakfast. Jim came down a few minutes later in his wheelchair "Morning baby. Breakfast is almost done" Melinda said. "I'll just take some toast. I'm trying to cut back on all that" Jim said. "Why are you trying to cut back? You look great the way you are" Melinda put a plate in front of him with food on it. "Because this is all fattening. I don't want to get fat" Jim took the toast off the plate and pushed his plate away. Melinda ate her breakfast and Jim ate his toast "I think we need more healthy food in this house" Jim said. "Ok we'll go shopping later" Melinda just agreed to what Jim said she didn't feel like arguing with him. "Good" Jim said. Melinda took her plate and his and put them in the sink. "Well I might not be able to go with you because I have therapy for 3 hours starting at 10:00am then I'm going to swim a few laps in the pool" Jim said. "Well then I'll just wait until your done then" Melinda was doing the dishes. "No thats ok. You just go. I'll write a list of things you can get" Jim grabbed a notebook and a pen. "Oh...ok" Melinda shut off the water and sat back down. Melinda sat down as Jim was writing the list. Jim gave the list to her and sat down on the couch. Melinda put the list in her purse "You know you still have an hour until you have to leave for therapy" Melinda sat over him and pulled off his shirt and kissed him "Lets kill some time" Melinda playfully bit his lip. Jim responded by kissing her back. Melinda pulled off her dress and pulled off his pants. Melinda stuck her hands down in his boxers and she could feel he wasn't turned on "Mel, I'm not really in the mood for that now" Jim said. Melinda kissed him and kept rubbing him hoping he would get hard but he didn't. "Sorry I'm turned on at the moment" Jim said. Melinda got off him "It's fine" Melinda put her dress on "I'm gonna go shopping. What time is your ride going to be here" Melinda asked. "About 9:30am" Jim replied. "Ok I'll see you later" Melinda gave him a quick peck on the lips and grabbed her things and left.

Melinda came back a few hours later and put all the groceries away. She stayed out for a few hours because she really didn't feel like coming home just yet, so she went and hung out at the office for a while then did the grocery shopping. Melinda bought some ice cream for her, it was her guilty pleasure. Melinda looked outside and seen Jim was in the pool swimming laps and of course that girl was outside in her own yard in the nude again. Melinda put all the gorceries away and went upstairs and changed into her two piece bathing suit. Melinda came outside a few minutes later with a towel and jumped in the pool, she swam over to Jim "Sorry I was late" Melinda kissed him. "It's ok" Jim said. Melinda kissed him again and put her legs around him. She couold feel Jim was really hard and she could tell where he was staring. Melinda moved away and rubbed her eyes "I'm going to get out the chlorine is bothering my eyes" Melinda swam to the latter and climbed out of the pool "Ok" Jim responded and went back to swimming. Melinda stared at Jim who was by the other side of the pool staring at the girl. Melinda looked hurt and grabbed her towel and went inside the house and went upstairs to there bedroom. Melinda looked out the window, she could tell Jim was in the pool still and he had his hand under the water and was rubbing himself. Melinda looked hurt that she could no longer turn her husband on but this woman could, a complete stranger to them; well to her not to Jim. Melinda changed out of her bathing suit and sighed "What does that woman have that I don't have" Melinda stared at the girl and then looked at her own body. Melinda quickly got the picture "She's more skinnier then I am. Her body is in great shape" Melinda said to herself, she then thought to herself that is why he wants to start eating healthy food.. Melinda got dressed. Melinda wondered if Jim even found her attractive anymore. Melinda grabbed an extra pair of clothes and put them in a bag and grabbed her tennis shoes and went downstairs. Melinda put her back on the table and went to the kitchen and opened the freezer and gabbed the ice cream she just bought and melted in the sink with the hot water running "No more" Melinda said. Melinda just decided she was going to go get a gym membership and work out. Melinda threw the empty ice cream container in the garbage and grabbed her bag and left.

Melinda came back later that night it was around 10pm she spent the whole afternoon and basically all even working out. Melinda spent over $200 bucks on a gym membership that came with complete access to all work out machines and diet pills. Melinda quickily took a pill and drank some water, she put the pills in her purse and closed in up. Melinda walked in the house and locked everything up and went upstairs to her and Jim's room. Jim was in bed watching TV. "Hey" Jim said. "Where did you go" Jim asked. "Oh spa day" Melinda lied. "Oh cool" Jim said. "I'm going to go take a shower" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda was in such pain from working out basically the whole day, she took a quick shower and came in the room a few minutes later and took her robe off and put her nightie on. Jim seen a few bruises on her back and arms. "What happened to you" he was now concerned. "What do you mean" Melinda asked. "You have a few bruises on your arm and some on your back" Jim said. ""Oh you know how they rub your shoulders and back when you go get a massage and body wrap" Melinda said, she felt bad for lying but she didn't want Jim to know she was going to a gym to work out. "Oh ok" Jim shut off the TV and laid down in bed. Melinda fixed her nightie and got in bed. Melinda groaned at the pain she was in as she laid down. "Good night" Melinda said. "Night" Jim responded. "Jim, can you..." Melinda stopped talking she knew if she asked him he would probably say no, she really just wanted to ask Jim to hold her. "Can I what" Jim asked. "Never mind" Melinda turned over. "Ok" Jim said and turned over also. Melinda was out within a few minutes frim the exhaustion and pain she was in.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	18. The New Assistant

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 17: The New Assistant**

A few days have passed...

It was Melinda's first day back to work. Melinda came downstairs dressed up for work and grabbed a slim fast shake from the Refrigerator and grabbed her keys, purse and brief case and left the house. Melinda put everything in her car and got in the car and started it. Jim & Melinda hardly talked anymore, they haven't had sex since that day, he was still going outside to swim to see that girl. Melinda has been going to the gym everyday to work out. Melinda drove to work and walked into her office. She seen a guy sitting at the desk across from her. Melinda looked confused "Uh excuse me. Who are you and why are you in my office" Melinda asked. The guy turned around and looked at her. He had wavy black hair that went just above his eyes and was dressed in a suit. "Hi, I'm Zachary Tyler. But everybody calls me Zac" he said and held out his hand to shake hers. Melinda shook his hand "Melinda Gordon" she said. "Why are you here" Melinda asked. "Oh I'm taking Chelsea's place. Apparently Ms. Banks promoted her well that is what Chelsea thinks but she really de-promoted her and she's working in the mail room now" Zac said. "Well welcome aboard" Melinda said, she turned on her computer. "Thanks" Zac turned back to his desk. "You know I think its great we have a male working in this company. Gives us more prospect on the guys clothing lines and all that" Melinda said. "Well I'm happy to be here" he said and turned on his computer. "You do know what your suppose to do right" Melinda asked him. "Yeah, Ms. Banks explained everything to me" Zac said. "Ok" Melinda went to work on her computer "Oh and Zac" Melinda said. "Yeah" Zac responded. "I would advise you to call Ms. Banks, Delia. She really doesn't like being called Ms. Banks, she said makes her sound like she's older. She's a first name basis person" Melinda said. "Ok. She did tell me that but I'm just trying to be respectful" Zac said. As a child, Zac was always told to address a person, employee, boss by Mr. or Ms.. "I know what you mean. I was like that in the beginning too but just call her Delia" Melinda said. "Ok" Zac responded. They both went back to work. They both worked for a few hours, Melinda looked at the clock it was 11am. Melinda got out of her chair and grabbed her keys and work card. "Zac, we need to go down to the factory and pick up the sketches and some clothing" Melinda said as she walked to the door. "Ok" Zac grabbed his work card and went with Melinda down to the factory. The factory was filled with clothes and people making sketches of the new summer and fall line. "Grab those" Melinda pointed to huge cardboards of sketches and Melinda grabbed a big box of clothes. Zac grabbed all the sketches and they went back up to her office. "Ok now we have to do is look at all these sketches and see if everything is right, you know the color, texture, drawing. There are going to be some sketches that are just plain ugly so we'll just toss the ugly ones to the side" Melinda said. "Ok great" Zac said. They both worked quietly for a while "So uh is that your boyfriend" Zac asked and pointed to the picture of Jim & Melinda on her desk. Melinda laughed and then stopped "No that's my husband" Melinda said and stared at the picture. She thought to herself happy times, when he was happy with me. "Oh cool. How long you been married" Zac asked. "Uh 4/5 years now. What about you, ever find that lucky girl" Melinda asked, she changed the subject right away she didn't want to talk about Jim right now. Zac snickered "No, I'm not ready to go back in the game yet" Zac said. "Oh" Melinda looked at him "Bad breakup" Melinda asked. "Yeah, she cheated on me with my best friend" Zac said. "Oh god. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that" Melinda felt bad for asking him that now. "No, don't be. It's fine" Zac said. "Are you sure" Melinda asked. "Yeah it's fine" Zac said. Melinda nodded and they both went back to work.

Melinda came home around 9pm that night. She left work around 6 and went straight to the gym after work. Melinda walked in the house and kicked her shoes off and threw her stuff on the table. "Hey" Jim said. "Hi" Melinda walked to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. "Your kinda late getting in tonight" Jim said. "Oh yeah, I went out to dinner with Delia & Zac" Melinda lied. "Zac" Jim asked. "Oh he's my new assistant. Chelsea was de-promoted" Melinda drank some of her water. "Oh" Jim said. "Well I'm going to go shower and get ready for bed" Melinda said. "Actually we can't go to bed. I have someone coming over for drinks" Jim said. "Who" Melinda asked as the doorbell rang. Melinda walked over and got the door. "Can I help you" Melinda asked. Jim grabbed his cane and walked over to Melinda "Mel, this is Haley our neighbor" Jim said. "Oh hi. Didn't recognize you with your clothes on" Melinda said sarcastically. Haley laughed. Jim stared at Melinda, he couldn't believe she said that. "Well come on in" Jim said. Haley came in "Thank you" she handed Melinda a bottle of wine. "Oh wow vintage" Melinda rolled her eyes. "Mel, why don't you pour us all a glass. Jim & Haley sat at the table. Melinda bought 3 glasses out and poured the wine. They all sat there and talked well Jim & Haley sat there and talked while Melinda listened. Haley finally left at 11pm. "Nice to meet you Melinda" Haley said as she walked out of the door. "You too" Melinda shut the door before Haley could say anything else and locked the door up. "Are you ok" Jim asked her, he was still sitting at the table. Melinda sighed and took all the glasses off the table and put them in the sink "Yes. Why" Melinda asked. "You were totally rude to her Mel" Jim said. "I was not" Melinda said. "You slammed the door on her. You barely talked to her and that comment you made when she came here was totally rude" Jim said, he seemed upset. "Well excuse me. I didn't expect to come home and have to have drinks with someone. All I wanted to do was take a hot shower and go to bed" Melinda said. "It was 9pm Mel" Jim said. Melinda sighed "So" Melinda said. Melinda didn't want to say what she really wanted to say. Jim sighed "Whatever" he said. Melinda went upstairs and took a hot bubble bath, she laid in the tub for a half hour then changed into her nightie and went to her and Jim's room. Melinda went downstairs "Are you coming to bed" she asked Jim who was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Yeah I'll be up soon" Jim replied. "Ok" Melinda went back upstairs and got in bed. Melinda stayed up and waited for Jim to come up to bed. As a few hours flew by Melinda knew he wasn't coming up to bed. Melinda was hurt. She moved over to Jim's side of the bed and rested her head on his pillow breathing in his scent, that was the only thing that made her feel close to him these past few days. She drifted off to sleep a few minutes later.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	19. The Real Deal

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 18: The Real Deal?**

Melinda sat up in bed it was about 6am in the morning. She woke up to a noise coming from downstairs, she sighed. She got out of bed and went downstairs. "What the hell is goi..." Melinda started to say then stoped as she seen Haley and Jim having sex on the couch. Tears started to fall down her face "How...how...could you" she said. "Oh I was horny and you don't turn me anymore" Jim said and continued grunting into Haley. "Oh yea baby. Do me" Haley moaned.

"No" Melinda started to cry in her sleep "Why" she mumbled. "I love you" she said. Jim could feel her tears falling on his chest. Jim shook her arm "Mel, baby" Jim said. Melinda opened her eyes "Hi" Melinda moved away. "What's wrong" Jim asked. "Get out of my bed now" Melinda said in a threatning voice. "What? Why. What's wrong" Jim asked her, he was concerned about her. "GET OUT" Melinda yelled. "Ok jeez calm down" Jim said and climbed into him wheel chair. "Seriously Jim. Cut the crap" Melinda said about the chair. "What are you talking about? I can't even walk yet" Jim said. Melinda got out of bed and was naked. Jim's eyes opened wider "Damn" he mumbled under his breath as he watched her get dressed. "Go fuck your mistress. We're over" Melinda grabbed her shoes. "Huh" Jim looked more confused then ever. "Oh stop the stupidness already. You cheated on me with that very *friendly* person next door" Melinda said. "Whoa? What" Jim grabbed her arm as she was about to leave the room. "First our neighbor is a lesbian. I highly doubt I have anything she is interested in and second I would NEVER cheat on you" Jim said. "But it was so real" Melinda said. Jim pulled her onto his lap "It was only a dream. You know I would never do that to you" Jim kissed her. Melinda kissed him back "I'm sorry for what I just said. It just it...it felt so real" Melinda said. Jim pulled her into his arms "It's not babe. It's not" Jim kissed her head. Melinda kissed him "I better get ready for work" Melinda said and got out of his chair. "Uh Mel" Jim climbed out of his chair and back onto the bed. "What" Melinda asked. "Today is Saturday. Get back in bed" Jim said and opened the bed for her. "Oh yeah right" Melinda got back in bed. "Come here" Jim pulled her close to him and and put his arm around her. Melinda snuggled closer to him "Jim, do I still...you know" Melinda asked. "Still what" Jim asked. "You know...turn you on" Melinda said. Jim rubbed his hard self against her. Melinda giggled "I'll take that a yes" Melinda turned over and kissed him. Jim kissed her back "I am always going to want you" Jim pulled off her shirt and started to kiss her neck. Jim kissed her and got over her. They made out uncontrollably. Jim took off her shorts as Melinda reached down and pulled down his boxers and threw them on the floor. Jim entered her with a thrust.

After an hour, Melinda laid there snuggling with Jim. "Jim, do you...never mind" Melinda said. "Do I what" Jim asked. "Do you think I'm fat or not in good shape" Melinda asked. Jim looked at her "Are you kidding me? Your perfect Mel. You have a hot body even though you may not think that" Jim put his arm around her and pulled her close. Melinda rested her head on his arm. "Mel, you need to stop with these bad dreams babe. Have some pleasant dreams for once. Have some dreams with us having sex not with other people. Have some dreams with us and the baby were trying to make" Jim kissed her on the cheek. "I'll try" Melinda said. "What are your dreams about" Melinda asked. "You really want to know" Jim asked. Melinda looked at him "Yes" she said. "Ok. Well one of my dreams is I'm floating in a river of beer with one big cup" Jim said. Melinda laughed and rolled her eyes. "One of my other dreams is me & my son playing baseball. Trying to show him how to get his first home run" Jim said. Melinda looked at Jim "That's why you had the surgery. You want to be able to do all those things with our kids" Melinda said. "Yeah" Jim nodded. "And the next dream involves you" Jim said. He moved over to her hear and whispered "and it is very dirty" Jim whispered seductively. Melinda giggled "Oh. Do tell" Melinda said. "Well I can show you better then I can tell you" Jim said. Melinda giggled. Jim started to move his hands slowly up & down her leg.

A little while later, Melinda was on top of Jim. They were both trying to catch there breaths. Melinda laid down on top of Jim and kissed him "That is one hell of a dream" Melinda kissed Jim again. "Imagine my surprise when I woke up" Jim joked. Melinda laughed and kissed him.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	20. Sexy Surprise Rendevouz

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 19: Sexy Surprise Rendevouz**

Melinda stopped home for lunch on Monday afternoon. Jim came in a few minutes later from therapy. "Hey baby. How was therapy" Melinda asked. She was making them both a sandwich. "It was alright" Jim said. Jim got out of his wheelchair and sat at the table. Melinda bought 2 plates over to the table and sat next to him. Melinda stared at Jim. He looked like he was in pain from going to therapy. Melinda put her hands on his cheek "You ok" Melinda asked. "Yeah" Jim said. "Jim, tell me what happened" Melinda said. "Nothing my legs just hurt" Jim said. Melinda kissed him. "Let me see your legs" Melinda started to unbutton his jeans at the table. She couldn't just pull his pant legs up because he had jeans on and didn't want to hurt him anymore by rolling his pant legs up. Jim lifted himself up a little in the chair as Melinda pulled his pants off only leaving his boxers on. Melinda pulled his pants off "Oh god Jim, there bruised" Melinda stared at the bruises on his leg. "You want an ice pack" Melinda asked. "No. I'll just take some pain meds and take a nap or something" Jim said. "Ok come on. I'll help you upstairs to bed" Melinda said. "You don't want to eat" Jim asked. "We can eat upstairs" Melinda kissed him. "Ok" Jim kissed her back. Melinda helped Jim into his wheelchair and helped him upstairs to bed. Melinda pulled Jim out of his shirts. "I'll be right back" Melinda kissed him. Jim kissed her back. Melinda left the room.

Melinda came back up a minute later with their food and sat on the bed with him. "I don't want you working it to hard. Your legs are bruised up because of this stupid therapy" Melinda was upset about Jim's legs being so bruised up. "Ok" Jim agreed with what she said because he knew she was right. They both ate their lunch. Melinda looked at her watch. "You don't have to go yet. Do you?" Jim asked. "No, not yet" Melinda crawled over to Jim and kissed him "I still have 15 minutes" she said. They started to make out. Melinda pulled away after a few minutes "I really have to go" Melinda kissed him again and then fixed her clothes. Jim groaned. "I'll be back soon" Melinda kissed him "I love you" she said as she left the room. "I love you too" Jim yelled so she could hear him.

Melinda walked in the house around 7pm after a long day at work. Melinda kicked off her shoes and put her purse and keys on the table. Melinda noticed the house was rather quiet. "Must be sleeping" Melinda said to herself. Melinda pulled out the food she bought home and set the table for two and lit up a candle and put the food on the plate. Melinda could hear noise coming from the back yard, she looked out the window but couldn't see anything. Melinda walked outside into the back yard and the pool had floating candles in it and were burning. Melinda seen a table set for two with a candle burning, a dozen of roses in a vase and a real old and expensive bottle of wine. Melinda sat at the edge of the pool and put her feet in. Melinda couldn't believe Jim planned all this. Melinda felt two hands grab her legs and pull her in. Melinda shrieked. Jim came up from under the water and kissed her. "You surprised" he asked. Melinda laughed and moved his hair out of his face and pushed it back "Yeah very" she kissed him back. "Looks like we both had something planned. I set up a nice dinner for two in the house" Melinda said. Jim laughed. "Guess we both wanted to do something special for each other" Jim said. Melinda kissed him. Jim kissed her back. Melinda wrapped her arms around him "Oh skinny diping are we" Melinda asked as she felt that he didn't have anything on. "Yeah. It feels so free. You should definitely try it" Jim started to unbutton her shirt. Melinda pulled off her shirt and bra as Jim unzipped her skirt and pulled them off along with her panties and threw them out of the pool. Melinda kissed him then swam away from him into the deep end. "Hey where you going" Jim asked desperately. Melinda laughed "You want me. Come and get me" Melinda said. Jim swam out to her. Melinda tried to swim away but Jim caught her and playfully pushed her against the wall and kissed her. Melinda put her arms around his neck and kissed him. They started to make out.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	21. Promotion

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 20: Promotion**

2 months have passed. Jim & Melinda were stronger then ever and as we all know were trying for a baby. Jim recently just completed therapy on his legs 3 weeks ago and was walking better then ever. Melinda was sitting in her office when her cell phone rang. She really wasn't paying attention and didn't bother to look at who it was and just answered it "Hello" she said as she was browsing on her computer for work files. "Guess Who" Jim said. "Oh hey baby" Melinda said and sat back in her chair. "You sound agigated" Jim said. "Yeah I am" Melinda said. "Well look I'm going to be a little late for lunch. I have to make a quick stop somewhere" Jim said. "Oh really. Where" Melinda asked. "It's a surprise" Jim said. "Jim, you can tell me" Melinda said. "It's for you. It's a surprise, so I can't tell you" Jim said. "If you do I'll blow you in the car" Melinda said seductively. Jim thought to himself for a minute. "No nice try" Jim said. "But Jim, please tell me what my surprise is" Melinda begged. "No you'll see later at lunch today" Jim said. "Uh fine" Melinda said, she sounded like a little girl who didn't get her way. "I love you" Jim said. "I love you too" Melinda said. "Mel, I promise you this surprise will be worth the wait" Jim said. "What is it" Melinda asked again. Jim laughed "You don't give up do you" Jim asked her. "Nope" Melinda said and laughed. Jim made a kissing noise through the phone and Melinda did the same after he did it. "I love you so much Jim" Melinda said. "I love you too. Your my everything" Jim said. Melinda blushed. "I wish lunch would get here faster" Melinda groaned "I know me too but It's only 2 hours away. It'll fly by fast" Jim said. "Ok I'll see you then" Melinda said. "Ok bye babe" Jim said. "Bye baby" Melinda said and hung up.

It was about 5pm later that day. Jim met Melinda for lunch and went back to work himself at home. The surprise Jim had for Melinda didn't come. Melinda was sitting at her desk doing work when she heard her door open & close. Melinda looked up, she saw Jim with a bunch of roses in his hand. Melinda got up from her chair and walked over to him "Wow. What's the occasion" Melinda asked as she smelled the roses. "Does there have to be one" Jim asked her. "No" Melinda said. "I just wanted to visit my hot wife at work" Jim said and kissed her "I missed you" Jim added. "I missed you too" Melinda said and kissed him.  
They kissed for a minute. Melinda pulled away "Ok thank you for the flowers but since Delia is gone today I have to hold the fort down" Melinda said. "So how much longer are we talking here" Jim asked. "Well it's only" Melinda glanced at the clock "5:15pm. So probably until 7pm" Melinda said. Jim sighed "Babe, she is working you way too hard" Jim said. "I know but I love the work and the money is so good" Melinda said and hugged Jim. Jim put his arms around her and kissed her head. "Ok I really got to get back to work" Melinda said. They both let go of each other "Can I help" Jim asked. Melinda sighed in relief "I thought you would never ask" Melinda said. "So Delia's looking for someone to take your job" Jim said as he read the memo at her desk "Why" Jim asked. Melinda was looking in the file cabinet "Because she is promoting me to assitant manager" Melinda said "So I'll be right under her and ranking in about $120,000 a year" Melinda added. "Wow, that's good" Jim said. "Yeah it is" Melinda said, she pulled a few files from the file cabinet. "What does this job make" Jim said. "$90,000 a year" Melinda said. "Hand me an application" Jim said. Melinda wasn't paying attention to what Jim just said and handed him an application. "Thanks babe" Jim said and took it. Melinda finally became alert with what Jim said. "Whoa. Wait. What about your computer job" Melinda asked. "Mel, I only make $60,000 a year. That's not much" Jim said. "But you love your work" Melinda said as she opened the folder she had in her hand up. "Eh not really" Jim said. "You are such a liar. You were telling me the other night how much you loved your work" Melinda said. "Yeah but I changed my mind" Jim said as he finished filling out his application. "Jim, I don't think you have the degree to have this job" Melinda said. "It says you can go to school and earn your degree while having this position. Plus I have my computer literature degree" Jim said. "Oh...Yeah but you have to take a pay cut until you have all that degree" Melinda said. Jim sat there and signed his name on the resume and application "Where does this go" Jim asked. "Jim, are you sure you want this job. I don't think its for you" Melinda said. "You don't want me to apply for this position do you" Jim said. "It's not that Jim...Ok yes it is. This is my job. This is like my escape from you and everything" Melinda said. "Oh" Jim said. "I'll turn your resume in though but I can't promise anything" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda took his resume and put it on her desk in the paper bin. Jim got up "I'm going to go. I'll see you at home ok" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said, she kissed him. Jim kissed her back but it was more like a peck on the lips. "Bye" Melinda said. "Bye" Jim said and walked out of the room. Melinda went back to working. Jim stood out of the room watching her work. Melinda shredded his resume in the paper shredder along with other papers she was shredding. Jim looked hurt and left

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	22. Silent Treatment

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 21: Silent Treatment**

Melinda walked in from work a little after 8pm. She kicked off her shoes and put her briefcase and purse down. "Jim you home" Melinda said loudly, she looked around the house. "Maybe he's upstairs" Melinda said to herself. Melinda went upstairs and there was no sign of Jim. Melinda went back downstairs and pulled her cell phone out of her purse and called Jim's cell phone. It went straight to voice mail. "Baby where are you. Call me" Melinda said and hung up. Melinda went on her AIM on her phone to see if Jim was signed on his phone and he was. Melinda started to type in "Jim, baby, where are you. Come home please" Melinda sent the IM. Jim's AIM signed off. "He's probably on his way home now" Melinda said and smiled. Melinda went upstairs and drew herself a hot bath.

Around 11pm, Jim came home. Melinda was watching TV, when he walked in. Melinda got up and hugged him "Hey baby" Melinda said and kissed him. "Hey" Jim said. "Where were you at" Melinda asked. "Oh you know just riding my bike around and went and had a few drinks with Becky & Grant" Jim said. "Oh" Melinda said disgustedly. Melinda couldn't stand Becky. Becky was one of the other patients that recently had the surgery Jim had also and went to the same rehab facility Jim had gone too. "What" Jim asked. He could tell in her voice she was disgusted. "It's just you know I don't like when you hang out with Becky. There's something off about her" Melinda said. Jim sighed and walked to the kitchen and got a bottle of water. "What was that for" Melinda asked, she followed him into the kitchen. "Your always on my case now, where ever I go. You ask me where I was. I don't get on your case when you go somewhere by yourself" Jim said. "Ok I'm sorry. I was just worried" Melinda said. "Why" Jim asked. "Because...you don't have your license yet and I don't like when you go so far on that bike" Melinda said. Jim sighed and left the room. Melinda sighed and followed him "Why are you so mad at me" Melinda asked. "You shredded my resume for that position after I left. I seen you" Jim said. Melinda didn't know what to say, she couldn't deny she did it because he seen that she did do it. "Don't know what to say now do you" Jim said rudely and walked upstairs to their bedroom. Melinda went on Jim's laptop and printed out his resume and put it in her briefcase. Melinda went upstairs and got in bed. "I'm sorry it was stupid of me to do that" Melinda said, she didn't look at Jim. "Yeah it was" Jim said while he was on his facebook on his cell phone. "I'm sorry" Melinda said and grabbed her Breaking Dawn book off the nightstand and opened it to the page she was on. Melinda let her hair hide her face from Jim while she read. Jim didn't say anything and continued to play on his facebook. "I printed out your resume. I'll give it to Delia tomorrow" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Jim plugged his cell phone in on his nightstand and laid down. Melinda glanced over at Jim who was laying on his stomach and shut off his light. Melinda pretended to read. Melinda let out a little sniffle. Usually Jim would make her close her book and hold her while they both fell asleep, but tonight he didn't. Melinda sat there just pretending to read. Melinda finally closed her book 20 minutes later and put it on her nightstand and shut off her light. Melinda got out of bed a minute later and went downstairs. Melinda laid down on the couch and tried to fall asleep.

Melinda woke up early the next morning and went upstairs and changed into her work clothes. She was wearing a black skirt and a blue blouse with a v neck lining and high heels. Melinda sat at her desk and applied her makeup and fixed her hair. Melinda took her phone off of the nightstand and left their room and went downstairs. She grabbed her keys and her purse and briefcase and left the house. She arrived at work 20 minutes later after she stopped for a coffee at Dunkin Donuts. Melinda put everything down at her desk and turned on her computer and went in her briefcase and took out Jim's resume and left her office. Melinda knocked on Delia's office door "Come in" Delia said from inside. Melinda opened the door and walked in. "Oh hey Melinda" Delia said, she was unpacking her briefcase and pulling out some files. "Hey. Have we filled my position up yet" Melinda asked and sat down in the chair. Delia sat at her chair and put the files in her desk. "I have had numerous interviews but they all suck and are not qualified" Delia said. "Well I know someone who is a hard worker, and is qualified and has a degree in computer literature" Melinda said. "That's good. Just call him or her in and have them bring their resume and I'll interview him or her" Delia said. "I have his resume right here" Melinda said. "Oh that's good" Delia said. Melinda handed Delia Jim's resume. Delia looked at Jim's resume "Jim" Delia asked Melinda. "Yeah" Melinda said. "Wow Jim's resume is impressive" Delia said. "Yeah it is" Melinda said. "Well call him and tell him to stop by today for an interview and he's good to go" Delia said. "Uh that might be problem" Melinda said. "What? Why?" Delia asked in a desperate and concerned voice. "Because Jim & I aren't exactly on speaking terms" Melinda said. "Oh. I'll call him then" Delia said. "I better get back to work" Melinda said. Melinda got up and walked towards the door. "Melinda, if you ever want to talk about it, my door is always open" Delia said. "Thanks" Melinda said and left the room.

Delia called Jim's cell phone around 9am. "Hello" Jim said. "Jim, it's Delia. From your wife's work" Delia said. "Oh hi. Delia. Is everything alright" Jim asked. "Oh yeah everything is great. Can you stop by today sometime for an interview. Melinda gave me your resume this morning and I'm very impressed by it" Delia said. "Really? Wow" Jim said. "Yeah sure I can be there in an hour" Jim said. "Ok great. I'll see you then" Delia said. "Ok bye" Jim hung up. Jim quickly took a shower and got out dress pants and a shirt and black shoes. Jim called a cab since he didn't drive or have his license yet and went to his job interview.

Around 11am, Melinda was standing at the table looking out the window instead of looking at the designs that were on the table. Melinda glanced at the clock and realized it was almost time for her to go to the staff meeting at 11:15am. Melinda heard a knock on the door "Come in" Melinda said. The door opened and Jim walked in "Hey" Jim said and shut the door. Melinda turned around and looked at Jim "Hey" Melinda said. "How was your interview" Melinda asked him. "I got the job" Jim said happily. "That's great. I'm happy for you" Melinda said and forced a smile. "Yeah. I start on Monday" Jim said. "That's great" Melinda said. "I better get going" Melinda said and grabbed all the designs on the table "There's this big staff meeting in like 5 minutes" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Melinda walked out of her office "So I'll see you at home later" Melinda said. "Yeah" Jim said. "Bye" Melinda said and walked the other way as Jim went the other way.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	23. Splittin Up

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 22: Splittin Up**

Melinda walked in from work about 8pm. Jim was already home. Melinda took off her coat and hung it up. "Hey" Jim said. "Hi" Melinda said. She walked past Jim and went to the kitchen. "What's wrong" Jim asked. "Nothing" Melinda said and opened the fridge. She grabbed a diet coke. "Why would something be wrong" Melinda asked. "Because you just seem uptight and distracted" Jim said and walked into the kitchen. "No I'm not uptight or distracted. Jeez I'm fine" Melinda said. "Do you want to go with me to Snookers" Jim asked. "Yeah sure. Who else is going" Melinda smiled. It was the first time Jim asked her to go somewhere with him in a long time. "The usual. Kelly, Jermaine, Shawn, Jarod, Becky..." Jim started to say. All of these friends were from Jim's class and from physical therapy. Melinda sighed and shook her head. "What" Jim asked. "Becky is going to be there" Melinda said in annoyance. "So" Jim said. "Jim, I don't like her. I hate that bitch. All she does is hit on you" Melinda said. "Melinda, she is not a bitch" Jim said. "Wow, your sticking up for her now" Melinda said and laughed "So typical" she said. "Melinda, she is not a bitch. You don't even know her" Jim defended her. Melinda sighed "I'm not going. Just go and have your fun" Melinda said. Jim sighed "Fine, I'll be back soon" Jim said. "Yeah whatever. Run to your precious Becky" Melinda said and walked away. Jim sighed and started to walk to the door. "You have more in common with her then you ever will with me" Melinda said. "Oh so that is what this is. Your afraid I'm going to cheat on you. You know me better then that" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "Do I" Melinda asked. "You know what. I'll tell you why I really want this job. Do you wanna know why" Jim asked rudely. "Yes I do" Melinda said tensely. Jim walked away from the door "Because I want to know what is going on between you & this new assistant of yours. Your work later then late now. How do I know your not fucking this loser" Jim said. "You know me better then that" Melinda said. "Do I? I mean really do I? You wear those cute little dresses to work all the time. And you wear tight clothes to work. How do I know I can trust you with this guy around" Jim said. Melinda couldn't believe Jim didn't trust her. "I guess we feel the same way for each other then" Melinda said. "I think we need a break from each other. From us" Jim said. "Oh yeah me too" Melinda said. "Glad we agree on something" Jim said. Melinda was hurt but hid it well. "I guess we can also agree on how much this surgery has changed us all" Melinda said. "Stop saying the surgery has changed us. It's hasn't. Your just mad because you can't control me anymore like you could then" Jim said. "I never controlled you" Melinda said. "Oh please. You knew with me in that chair I would always be home when you got home from work. I never hung out with people because I didn't have any friends or anything and now since I do, you don't like it" Jim said. "That is not true" Melinda said. She began to wonder if it really was true. Did she control him? "Yes it is. You don't want me to have any friends, you want me all to yourself" Jim said. "Of course I want you all to myself your my husband. I'm not going to share you" Melinda said. Jim scoffed "That is not what I meant and you know it" Jim said. "How was I controlling" Melinda asked. "Like when you made me go to the hotel with you. I felt like sometimes I was just your sex toy" Jim said. Melinda looked hurt even more now "Oh" she said. "Want more examples" Jim asked. "No that's ok" Melinda gulped "Look just go hang out with your friends ok. We can talk later" Melinda said. "Fine" Jim said and left the house. Tears started to fall down Melinda's face.

When Jim came home around midnight he noticed the house was quiet. Jim locked everything up and went upstairs. Jim took off his clothes and only left on his boxers and got in bed "Look I'm sorry about earlier today" Jim said, he turned on his side and put his arm around Melinda but felt nothing there. Jim sat up and turned on the light. The bed was empty. Only Jim was laying in the bed. Jim seen Melinda's closet was open and walked over to it. He noticed basically all her work clothes were gone off the hanger and that a few of her regular clothes were gone along with basically all of her shoes. Jim sighed. Jim sat on the bed and grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand and called Melinda's phone. Melinda's phone went straight to voicemail, meaning it was either shut off or the battery died. Jim put his phone on the nightstand and laid down.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	24. Working & Arguing

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 23: Working & Arguing**

Melinda walked into her sister's family room and sat on the couch next to her older sister Quinn. Melinda's sister Quinn was from her father's first marriage. Melinda & Quinn were close. While the rest of the family shut her out of there lives when she married Jim, Quinn was the only one to remain close to Melinda. Quinn was married to David, a theater major who teached Drama at the local college in town. Quinn was a professional photographer. "Look Mel, it's been two days now. Tell me what is going on" Quinn asked. Melinda still hasn't told Quinn what was going on. Melinda exhaled "Me & Jim got into a big fight, the other night. What else is new" Melinda said. "You make it sound like you fought a lot" Quinn said. "We have. Believe me" Melinda said. "All this fighting and stuff started when he wanted to have that surgery. He gave me the silent treatment and everything. He slept on the couch and said he would only come up to bed if I supported the surgery which I didn't and he still had it done. We made up after the surgery was over and after that we wanted to try for a baby but no luck and then Jim started to hang out with these new people. And this girl Becky, there is something off about her. He is always spending time with these new friends and she is always there. The other day is when we really blew up. I was promoted at work to Assitant Manager and my position I have now is opened and Jim came to my work and he filled out an application and I shredded it, which pissed him off. So I printed out another and turned it in and he got the job. And do you wanna know why he really wanted the job" Melinda said. "I'm afraid to ask" Quinn said as she took a drink of her tea. "Because he was afraid I was cheating on him...no wait he was afraid I was f*****g my assitant. That's how he put it" Melinda said. Quinn couldn't believe her ears, she couldn't believe how Jim thought Melinda was cheating on her. She knew Melinda loved Jim and she would never do that to him. "He said I controlled him when he was in that chair and he said that I no longer like that he can do things now because I can't control him anymore" Melinda wiped the tears falling down from her face "You know the worst thing is" Melinda said. "What" Quinn asked. "He said that I made him feel like a sex toy" Melinda said. "Oh god, that is bad" Quinn said. Melinda sat up straight "Can I ask you a personal question" Melinda asked. "Yeah sure" Quinn responded. "You & David, how many times out of the week do you, you know...do it" Melinda asked. "Melinda seriously. You think since you guys had sex so much that he thinks you only think of him as a sex toy" Quinn said. Melinda nodded. Quinn sighed "David and I do it basically every day. It's normal, there is no such thing as over doing it and seriously what the hell kind of guy doesn't want sex" Quinn said. Melinda laughed softly and then stopped. "What do I do" Melinda asked her sister. "Talk to him or if it is as bad as you say it is, there is only one solution and you might not like it Melinda" Quinn said. "I don't know what to do" Melinda sighed and started to cry "I love him so...much how can he think I used him" Melinda sobbed. Quinn hugged her sister as she cried. "Shh it's going to be ok" Quinn said.

The rest of the weekend passed by slow for Melinda. She hadn't talk to Jim since there fight and was staying at her sister's house. Melinda walked into work Monday morning, she totally forgot it was Jim's first day. Melinda walked into her new renovative office.

Melinda walked in the break room for lunch, she packed her lunch for the first time in a long time. She went back to her office after she grabbed her lunch and sat down at her desk. Melinda started to eat her sandwich when she heard a knock on the door. Melinda sighed and got up and answered the door. Jim was standing there. "Oh hey" Melinda said, she didn't know what to say. "Hi. Can we talk" Jim said and came in. Melinda sat down at her desk. Jim sat in the chair across from her "What do you want" Melinda asked. "Where are you staying" Jim asked. "With Quinn. Why?" Melinda asked. "Why did you leave" Jim asked. "Because I can't take this anymore. I love you but you think I'm fucking my assistant. I'm not living with someone who doesn't trust me or someone who calls me controlling" Melinda said angrily and hurt. Jim sighed "Please come home" Jim said. "Why? So I can use you more as my sex toy" Melinda said annoyingly. "Please just come home after work and we'll talk about this" Jim said. Melinda sighed "I'm not coming home, you hurt me" Melinda said. "Fine. See you later" Jim said and got up and left the room. Melinda sat back in her chair as a tear fell down her face, she just couldn't forgive him.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	25. Served

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 24: Served**

Melinda & Quinn both sat at the table at Amore's. "Jim & I used to come here all time during my lunch breaks" Melinda reminsed about old times. "Mel, you can't keep doing this to yourself. You just can't it's not healthy" Quinn said. "I can't help it Quinn, I can't. It hurts too much" Melinda said. "What are you going to do. Maybe you should go and talk to him" Quinn suggested. Melinda looked directly at Quinn "Are you crazy? He hurt me too much" Melinda said. The waitress came over with their food and put it on the table. "No I'm not. Just sort all of this out. Decide what your going to do. Are you going to stay together or break up. You can't keep pulling this off" Quinn said. Melinda sighed and ate her food as did Quinn. Melinda seen Jim walk in and sit at a table with Becky and Troy. He sat next to the girl. It had been two days since they talked or even seen each other. Melinda looked hurt when she seen him put his arm around her. "Can we go please" Melinda said. Quinn didn't know Jim was there "Why? What's wrong" Quinn asked and looked around and seen Jim with Becky. Quinn sighed "That's it" Quinn said and got up and started to walk away. "Quinn, where are you going" Melinda asked. "Going to pay my brother in law a little visit" Quinn said and walked over to the table. Melinda sighed in frustration. Quinn tapped Jim's shoulder. Jim turned over and seen her and stood up "Oh hey Quinn" Jim said. Quinn smacked him across the face "That is for what you done to my sister" Quinn said and smacked him again "And that is for hanging out with this slore" Quinn said and walked away. Slore was a combination of a slut and whore. Jim sighed and sat back down. "Ok come on lets go" Quinn said and threw money on their table and left. Melinda was quiet the whole way home. "The best thing to do Melinda is forget about him" Quinn said. Melinda didn't say anything "You deserve better then him. He should be fighting for you but no he is hanging out with that pregnant dog" Quinn said. Melinda didn't say anything, she couldn't face reality. She just wanted everything to go back to the way it was a few months ago. Melinda & Quinn both walked in the house. Quinn's husband David walked up to her and kissed her "Hey" David said to both of them. "Mel, there's mail for you on the counter in the kitchen" David said. "Thanks" Melinda said. Melinda walked into the kitchen to get it. "Is she ok" David asked. Quinn nodded "No she's not. Jim was at the restaurant and he was with a girl" Quinn said. David sighed "What is with him? Can't he see that she loves him. She gave up everything to be with him" David said. "Yeah I know" Quinn said. Melinda walked out of the kitchen with tears in her eyes and was holding an envelope. "Mel, what's wrong" Quinn asked. Melinda nodded and handed her the envelope and went upstairs trying to hold back her tears until she got to her room. Quinn opened it and took the papers out and read it. She gave them to David and went upstairs after Melinda.

Melinda walked in work the next morning. There was a new person taking over for Delia. Delia was transfered to Texas to run the business there. Melinda seen a memo on her desk that read staff meeting at 8am. She looked at her watch and noticed it was 7:55am. She grabbed a pen and her notebook and went to the meeting room. During the meeting major changes were being made and people could go home after the meeting. Melinda, Jim and two other people had to stay and talk to the new boss. Melinda & Jim both sat in the room with the new manager. "While I was going through your files I noticed that Mr. Clancy here is more qualified for Ms. Gordon's new job then Ms. Gordon is herself. So I am giving Mr. Clancy, your job Ms. Gordon and your going to go back to working your old job you had" Mr. Miller said. "I'm sorry. What?" Melinda said in frustration. "You heard me Ms. Gordon. Your going back to your old job" Mr. Miller said. "But I earned that job for working here for over 2 years. Ms. Banks promoted me" Melinda said. "Well Ms. Banks isn't here anymore Ms. Gordon I am" Mr. Miller said. "So from now on you will report to Mr. Clancy on what your going to do everyday" Mr. Miller said. Melinda sighed. Jim didn't know what to say. "You guys are dismissed. See you all tomorrow" Mr. Miller said. Jim got up and left the room. Melinda still sat in the chair "Ms. Gordon is there something you want to say" Mr. Miller asked. "Jim has been here 2 days and your promoting him. He applied for my old job and I am qualified for this position" Melinda said. "I just think, a guy can do the job better then a girl" Mr. Miller said. "You do know that is discrimination right" Melinda said. "Ms. Gordon, do you want a job still. If so I suggest you leave before I fire you" Mr. Miller said. Melinda sighed and left the room. "You ok" Jim asked. "Shut up and leave me alone. You got what you want" Melinda said and walked to her office. Jim sighed. Melinda went to her office and gathered her things up, she felt like everything was falling down for her now. Her marriage was not looking good, she lost her promotion. Now her husband was her boss. It was turning into hell for her. She grabbed her things and left the office for the day.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	26. The Unexpected

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 25: The Unexpected**

"Hey where you at" Melinda said on her cell phone. She sat in a Amores restaurant outside. "Sorry, Mel. This photo shoot is going to be a lot longer then I expected" Quinn said. "It's fine. I'll bring you and David something back" Melinda said. "Ok thanks. How you doing" Quinn asked. "I lost my promotion. Jim got it and I have my old job again" Melinda said. "WHAT? Why did Jim get it" Quinn asked, she seemed upset. "Because the new manager said it is a man's job and that Jim is more qualified then me" Melinda said. "That's bullshit and you know it. What are you going to do" Quinn asked. "Nothing. I want to keep my job" Melinda said. "What did Jim say" Quinn asked. "Nothing" Melinda said. "Look, we'll talk when I get home. Listen I gotta go I'll see you later" Quinn said. "Ok bye" Melinda said. Melinda threw her phone in her purse. "Excuse me" Melinda said to the waitress The waitress turned to her "Yes" the waitress said. "I'd like to place my order" Melinda said. "Ok" the waitress said and pulled out her pen and little book. "Just give me 3 ord...2 orders of the fish & chips and 1 order of the chicken parmasean" Melinda said. The waitress wrote it down and left. Melinda waited for her food to come and paid the bill and left.

Melinda put the food in her car and walked over to the park and sat down on the bench. Melinda seen Jim walk into the restuarant from across the street from work. She seen a girl put her arm around Jim. Melinda noticed it was Becky. Melinda sighed "I knew it" she mumbled to herself.

Jim and Becky went and sat at a table on the terrace. "So how is everything going with...Melinda" Becky asked, she really wanted to say the bitch but didn't because she knew Jim would get mad at her for that. "Not good" Jim said. "How was work today" Becky asked. "Well I was promoted and Melinda was depromoted. I'm Melinda's boss now" Jim said, his voice was really mixed with sadness and hurt. "Well you have to give the job to the more experienced" Becky said in a dreamy voice as she watched Jim. Jim didn't say anything and took a drink out of his water. "Plus that means your the boss now, not her. She can't control you anymore like she has been all these years. You have control over her now" Becky said. "She didn't control me" Jim said. "Jim, than why would she accuse you of all that stuff that she did. She doesn't trust you" Becky said. Her eyes became dreamy as she watched Jim stare around the restaurant. "She thinks your banging me" Becky said in a dreamy voice. Becky sat there staring at Jim. How much she wanted him to really bang her. Now that Melinda was almost out of the picture, her fantasy will come true any day now. Jim didn't say anything again and just sat there, his mind was really somewhere else and he really wasn't paying attention to what Becky was saying. "Well anyway I had therapy again. Today was my last day. Hallejuah" Becky said. Jim seen Melinda sitting in the park on the bench "I'll be right back" Jim said to Becky. "Ok" Becky said, she had no clue where Jim was going to. When she seen Jim walking over to the park and seen Melinda sitting on the bench. Becky sighed "Seriously. She's cheating on you with that damn assistant and mind controls you and you go crawl back to her. She thinks your cheating on her for god sakes. I wish he would just forget about her already" Becky mumbled to herself. She was determined to get Jim for herself.

Jim walked over to the park and sat on the bench next to Melinda. Melinda was looking down at the ground, her hair was hanging down her face. "Hey Melinda, are you ok" Jim asked. Melinda didn't answer him or look at him and just sat there. Jim moved her hair off one side of her face. Melinda wiped her tears falling "What" she said to Jim. "Are you ok" Jim asked. "Yeah I'm fine" Melinda wiped her tears "Just go be with your girlfriend. Don't let me stop you" Melinda said. "She's not my girlfriend" Jim said. "Whatever" Melinda got up and started to walk away "I'll give you the papers tomorrow" Melinda said and walked away. "Melin..." Jim called out to her but she was long gone.

Jim went back to the restaurant. "Look Becky, I'm sorry. I have to go. I have plenty of things to do" Jim said. "Ok. Well call me later" Becky said and got up. "Ok I will" Jim said. Becky kissed him. Jim pulled away "What are you doing" Jim asked. "Don't be stupid. I was kissing you" Becky said. Becky kissed him again.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	27. The Worst Feeling Ever

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 26: The Worst Feeling Ever**

Jim pulled away "I can't do that" he said. He wiped his lips. Becky didn't know what to say. She finally spoke "It's ok, your not ready..." she said. "I have to go" Jim said. He grabbed his cell phone that was on the table and left the restaurant. "Yet" Becky finished saying, she had a devilish smirk on her face.

Jim got in his car. He rested his head on the steering wheel. He was starting to see Melinda's point of view about Becky now but Becky was probably just doing that because he was split from Melinda. Jim started the car and drove.

Melinda & Quinn both sat on the balcony in the back of Quinn & David's house by the pool. "So what happened today" Quinn asked as she took a drink of her wine. "Well I already told you it over the phone but after we hung with each other. I went to the park and sat there just thinking and I seen Jim meeting Becky at the restaurant" Melinda said, she ate some of her food. Quinn sighed in frustration "What the hell is with that guy" Quinn said. "Then he came over and talked to me" Melinda said. "Now what did he want. If said more hurtful things to you so help me god, I will kill him" Quinn said. Melinda laughed softly then stopped "No he didn't say anything mean to me. He just wanted to know if I was alright. That's all" Melinda said and continued to eat her food. "Ok good" Quinn said. Melinda drank some of her wine, as did Quinn. "Can I tell you something" Melinda said and looked at Quinn. "Yeah sure" Quinn said as she took a drink of her wine. Melinda looked like she was going to cry. "When Jim said that I made him feel like a sex toy, it made me feel dirty. Like a who*re" Melinda wiped her eyes before the tears could fall "It's the worst feeling ever. For the first time in my life, I hate being in my own skin" Melinda looked down at the ground. "Hey" Quinn moved over to her sister "Your not a who*re. Your not" Quinn said. "Yeah I am. I can see it now, it's by the way I dress for work. My dresses are somewhat short and tight" Melinda said. Quinn scoffed "There is nothing wrong with your clothes. Nothing. Don't think like that" Quinn said. Melinda got up "I'm gonna go shower then go to bed" Melinda said as she wiped her tears. "Ok" Quinn said. Quinn looked at her cell phone for the time. It was only 7:32pm.

Melinda went inside "Night David" Melinda said as she walked past him. David glanced at his cell phone for the time. He thought what the fuck it's only 7:32pm. "Night" David said. Quinn walked inside with their plates from dinner. David walked over to her "Isn't kind of early for bed" David asked. Quinn put the dishes in the sink. Quinn sighed "David, I could really hurt Jim for this" Quinn said. "What now" David asked. "Before she came here, Jim said that she made him feel like a sex toy. Now, lets just say she doesn't feel comfortable in her own skin now" Quinn said. David looked confused "Why" David asked. "She feels like a wh*ore" Quinn said. "Oh" David said. "Yeah" Quinn said as she started to do the dishes. "Babe, let me do it. Go make sure she's alright" David kissed Quinn on cheek. "Thanks" Quinn kissed him and went upstairs.

Melinda walked into her old office the next morning, her assistant Zach was already there "Morning Zach" Melinda said, she had a coffee in her hand and was wearing less revealing clothes. She had on woman's black dress pants and a blouse and slip on shoes. "Morning Melinda" Zach said, he was busy at work on Melinda's computer. "What are you doing" Melinda asked as she walked over to her desk. "Just punching in the annual sale numbers from last week" Zach said. "Oh thanks, your a lifesaver" Melinda said. She put her stuff down at her desk. "So how are the sales" Melinda asked. "We're up 10%" Zach said. "That's amazing. Did you get our assignment for today" Melinda asked. "No, Mr. Clancy isn't in yet" Zach said. Melinda grabbed her keys. "Melinda, are you ok" Zach asked. "Uh yeah I'm fine. Why" Melinda asked. "You look sort of flushed" Zach said. Melinda did in fact look flushed, she felt like crap and was tired "I'm fine. I didn't really sleep last night, hence the big cup of coffee" Melinda said. "Ok" Zach said, he seemed worried about her. Melinda started to walk towards the window and see a bunch of roses in vase "Zach, where did these flowers come from" Melinda asked as she walked over to them. "I don't know. It was here when I came in this morning" Zach said. Melinda looked around the flowers and seen no card. Melinda sighed and walked away "I'm going to go see if Mr. Clancy is in" Melinda said and left the room.

Melinda knocked on Jim's door "Come in" Jim said.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	28. Working This Out

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 27: Working This Out**

Melinda walked in Jim's office. Jim was sitting at his desk on the computer. "I need to know what Zac & I need to do today" Melinda said. Jim got up and shut the door behind Melinda "Zac is working with Charlie today. Your working with me" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Seriously" Melinda said rudely. "Yeah" Jim said. "Ugh fine" Melinda said and left the room and went back to her office. "So what's our assignment" Zac asked as he seen Melinda walk in "Oh you are working with Mr. Clancy and I'm working with Charlie" Melinda said. "Ok, whatever" Zac said. Melinda sat at her desk. "I'm gonna go to his office now" Zac said. "Ok see you later" Melinda said. Zac left the office and went to Jim's office. Melinda grabbed her keys and briefcase and everything and started to go down to meet Charlie "Melinda" Jim called out. Melinda looked mad now and turned around to face Jim "What" Melinda said. "Your working with me remember" Jim said and reminded her. "Oh yeah how could I forget" Melinda said pissed off and started to walk to Jim's room.

Melinda walked into Jim's office "So what are we doing" Melinda said. "Nothing" Jim said. "What? Then why am I here" Melinda asked in a annoyed voice. "Because we have to work this out" Jim said. Jim sat down next to her "Please come home" Jim said. Melinda sat there thinking about what she should do. She did love him still but she didn't like the person he was becoming. Jim took her hand in his. Melinda pulled her hand away "I'll think about it" she said. "Ok" Jim said and kissed her. Melinda gave him a peck on the lips instead of a real kiss. Jim went to kiss her again. Melinda moved her head and reached in her bag for her laptop "Ok lets get to work" Melinda said as she put her laptop on her lap and opened it. Melinda had an old picture of her & Jim when they were a happy couple and when he was still in his chair. In fact, the picture was taken just a few weeks before they argued about the surgery. Jim went over and got his laptop and sat next to her again.

They worked quietly for the next few hours. Melinda started to pack her stuff up to go back to her office and get her things ready to leave. "Are you going to come home" Jim asked Melinda. Melinda sighed "I don't know, Jim" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. "The good thing is though that the company's stock went up 10 percent" Melinda said. "Yeah that's good" Jim said, he didn't seem really happy about it. Jim walked over and closed his office window and looked out the window. Melinda stared at Jim, she could see he was hurt. "Why am I feeling sorry for him now, after what he's done to me and I feel sorry for him" Melinda thought to herself. Jim sat back down in his desk and started browsing for something on the computer, he kept banging on a key on the keyboard, he couldn't get a program he needed to get opened. Melinda rolled her eyes at his doing on the keyboard "What are you doing" she asked. "I've been trying to get this program opened all day and the password is invalid" Jim sighed "I've tried all them" he added. Melinda got up and went over to him and entered in the correct password. Melinda wrote it down on a piece of paper "That's the correct password" she handed him the paper. Jim smiled "Thanks" he said. "Need to know anything else" Melinda asked. Jim shook his head "No" Jim said. Jim stood up and shut off the computer screen. Melinda started to walk away when Jim reached out for her hand and pulled her close to him "What are you do..." Melinda said but was interrupted. Jim planted his lips on her and kissed her with all his might. "Don't pull away please. I need you to come home. I'm sorry for everything" Jim mumbled into the kiss. Melinda didn't know what it was but her knees went weak and she found herself putting her arms around Jim's neck as she started moving her lips with his as they engaged in a hot passionate kiss.

**PLEASE COMMENT **


	29. Making Love & Deep Regrets

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 28: Making Love and Deep Regrets**

After making love in Jim's office, they were both fixing their clothes. Melinda sighed "I'll come home" Melinda said. Jim turned to look at her and smiled "BUT only to work this out" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. Jim walked over and went to kiss her "None of that again. We shouldn't of even done that" she said. "Mel, I'm sorry. Ok but I don't regret just making love to you. I love you. I'm sorry. I was a bastard" Jim sighed. Melinda could tell he was really sorry and regretted what he done and deep down she didn't regret making love to Jim either, it was actually...what was the word she was looking for...amazing. "Do you need a ride" Melinda asked as she gathered her stuff up and started to walk out the door. Jim nodded "Yeah" he said. "Ok I'll meet you at my car in five minutes" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said and started to pack his stuff up. Melinda left the room and went back to her office.

Jim was already downstairs when Melinda came down from her office. Jim took her briefcase and purse from her "What are you do..." Melinda asked. "I got it" Jim said. "Thank you" Melinda said. They both walked to Melinda's car in silence. "Do you need to go anywhere before I take you home" Melinda asked. Jim looked at her "I thought you were coming back home" Jim asked in a hurt voice. "I am. I mean before we go home" Melinda said. Jim exhaled in relief. "No but I was thinking maybe we could go out for dinner, we haven't in a while" Jim said. Melinda nodded and started to drive off. "Where do you want to go" she asked. "You pick" Jim responded. "Lets just go to Lentos" Melinda said. "That's good" Jim said and smiled. They arrived at Lentos within five minutes. They both got out of the car. "Uh. Why don't you go in a get us a table. I have to run across the street to the store and pick up something" Melinda said to Jim. "Yeah sure" Jim said. Jim pulled her in for a kiss "Mel, I mean it. I'm sorry. I really love you" Jim said in a sorry voice. Melinda smiled briefly and kissed him. "I'll be in there in a minute" Melinda said. Jim nodded and walked into Lentos.

Melinda walked into the store and went right up to the register "Can you tell me where pregnancy tests are" Melinda asked the sales person. Melinda was over 4 days last for her period and was afraid she could be pregnant. "Aisle 4" the sales person said. Melinda nodded "Thank you" and went back to grab a test. She really didn't want to have a baby now, all she was focused on was fixing her marriage. She and Jim needed to work this out before a baby came along and she thought if she is pregnant it will just make everything more difficult. She read all the labels on the home pregnancy tests. "Have results within five minutes" she read on one box. Melinda grabbed the box off the shelf and went to pay for it. She didn't know what she would do if she was pregnant now. Before all this trouble she and Jim were all for having a baby but now she wasn't so sure. She put the box in her purse before she went back into Lentos and sat at the table with Jim.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	30. Bottled Feelings

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 29: Bottled Feelings**

2 weeks has past. Melinda wasn't pregnant, she was happy about it. Jim and Melinda were working out there problems. Melinda quit her job and was offered a job at Grandview Chronicle as an advice columnist. The hours were less then what she had where she used to work but the pay was good. Melinda still had doubts about her marriage and never told Jim how she really felt when he said those things to her that night.

Melinda was vacuuming around the house when Jim walked in from work. Melinda shut off the vacuum as Jim kicked his shoes off and took off his jacket and put his briefcase by the door. "Hi. How was work" Melinda asked. Jim walked over kissed her "Work is work" Jim groaned. Melinda put the vacuum in the closet by the front door. "I still have to make dinner, just give me a half hour to whip something up" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim said. "Do you want a beer" Melinda asked. "Yeah sure" Jim said. Melinda nodded and went to get Jim a beer from the kitchen. Melinda busted the cap off the beer and brought it out for Jim and handed it to him "Thanks babe" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Your welcome" Melinda said. Jim put his feet up and turned on the TV. Melinda went back to the kitchen and opened the freezer and looked for something to cook for dinner for Jim & her. Melinda pulled out the hamburger in the refrigerator and immediately put it in the over after putting all the ingredients to make meat loaf.

Dinner was done in a half hour. Melinda fixed both her and Jim a plate. "Wanna watch a movie with me" Jim asked as she sat down on the floor by the coffee table to eat her food. "Yeah sure what movie" Melinda asked. "I kinda want to see the new Avatar movie" Jim said. "We can watch that" Melinda said. She really wasn't a fan of those kind of movies but she would watch it. Jim rented it off the tv. "Sit up here with me" Jim said as soon as they were both done eating. Melinda nodded and got up on the couch with him. Jim put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you so much" Jim said and kissed her. "I love you too" Melinda said and kissed him back. "Wanna take this upstairs" Jim asked her hornily. Melinda really didn't feel like fooling around at the moment. Melinda nodded "Yeah" Melinda said. Jim swept Melinda into his arms and carried her upstairs to their room as he kissed her.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	31. Sex & Stress

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 30: Sex & Stress**

Melinda & Quinn sat at the table in the restaurant Amore's. "So how is everything with you & Jim" Quinn asked as she took a drink of her wine. "It's...good" Melinda said. "You hesitated. What's wrong" Quinn asked in a worried voice. Melinda laughed "Nothing is wrong. You worry way to much" Melinda said and drank some of her wine. "Sorry it's just I don't want to see you hurt again" Quinn said. The waitress bought their food to the table that they had ordered earlier. "I won't get hurt again" Melinda said. Melinda quickly started to eat her food. "Why are you in a hurry" Quinn asked. "Because I have some errands to run. I told you that earlier when I was trying to cancel our lunch but you insisted I was coming" Melinda said. "Ok fine but next time we have lunch, no running off early" Quinn said. "Ok deal" Melinda said. "So where do you have to go" Quinn asked as she ate her food. "Well I have to go grocery shopping. Jim is having some of his friends from his rehabilitation center over tonight for dinner" Melinda said. "Is that beyotch going to be there" Quinn asked. "I don't know. I hope not" Melinda said. "What if she is coming" Quinn said. "Then she's there. I don't want to start any trouble" Melinda said. Quinn sighed "Fine, it's your choice but if I was you and that beyotch showed up at my house for dinner I would seriously kick her ass for hitting on my husband" Quinn said. Melinda let out a snicker. "No I'm serious. I don't take no crap from any girl" Quinn said. "I know you are" Melinda said. Melinda and Quinn both at their lunch then agreed to meet up again on Friday for lunch.

Melinda was slaving over a hot stove making dinner and getting it all ready when Jim walked in from work about 5pm. "Hi, how was work" Melinda asked, she seemed nervous but hid it well. Jim kissed her "It was well work" Jim said. Melinda grabbed the dishes on the counter and went to set the table. "How much longer until all that is done" Jim asked. "Another 40 minutes" Melinda said. Jim pulled her close to him "Good. Do you wanna join me in the shower" Jim asked playfully. Melinda really wasn't in the mood to play around but she forced a smile "You read my mind" Melinda said. Jim kissed her and led her up the stairs as their dinner was being cooked.

Melinda sat in their bedroom after the shower, they had sex in the shower. Jim was in his closet looking for something to wear. He came out with a pair of jeans and a dress shirt. Melinda was already dressed, she was sporting a pair of jeans and a nice and fitted turtle neck shirt. She sat there brushing her hair over and over again. "No curls today" Jim asked. "No but if you want I can curl it" Melinda said, she just wanted to keep him happy. "No, the straight hair looks good too" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Ok" Melinda said. Jim kissed her. Melinda gave him a quick peck on the lips. She was curious who was coming over for dinner but she wasn't going to ask him. "I'll see you downstairs. I have to finish setting everything up" Melinda said. "Ok. I'll be down in a minute" Jim said. Melinda sat in the chair for a minute before she got up and left the room. She was tired, she really didn't sleep alot last night and was busy today. Melinda stopped at the stairs before she went down and took a deep breath before she went downstairs to finish what she was doing.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	32. Hurt

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 31: Hurt**

Melinda brought out all the food and put it on the table and sat down next to Jim. Everyone was done eating within a half hour. Melinda took all their plates to the kitchen and started to clean up when Becky came in "Uh Jim said there was another bottle of champagne in here" Becky said. Melinda went to the cupboard and grabbed a bottle out "Here" Melinda said and handed it to her. Melinda went back to cleaning up as Becky was taking the top off of the bottle. Becky purposely pointed the bottle at Melinda causing it to spray her with fair amount of champagne. Melinda stood there as champagne dripped everywhere from her "Oh my god I'm so sorry" Becky said, she really wasn't. She really wanted to burst out laughing. Melinda knew she did it purposely but she wasn't going to cause any trouble even though she wanted to. Melinda grabbed the towel off the kitchen counter "It's fine" Melinda said as she wiped her face off. "Ok sorry again" Becky said as she left with the bottle. Tears welled up in Melinda's eyes as she went back to cleaning up.

Jim came in the kitchen 5 minutes later with the glasses after everyone left. "Well that was fun huh" Jim said as he walked in the kitchen. "Yeah it was" Melinda said as she continued to do the dishes. Melinda turned around to take the glasses from Jim. Jim seen her clothes and hair were drenched. "What happened to you" Jim asked in concern. Melinda wondered if she should tell Jim the truth or not. Would he even believe her if she told him Becky did it. Would he just think it's another one of her scams to get him to stop being friends with Becky. Melinda smiled "It's funny actually. When I went to open that bottle of champagne, stupid me kept the bottle to close to my body and it sort of exploded all over me" Melinda said as she forced herself to laugh. Jim laughed and then stopped "Look why don't you just stop doing this now, one of us can do it later or tomorrow" Jim said as he took the glasses from her and put them on the counter. "Are you sure" Melinda asked. "Yeah" Jim said and kissed her. Melinda nodded and gave Jim a quick peck on the lips "Why don't you go take a bath or shower" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Ok" Melinda said and left the kitchen and went upstairs. Jim went and locked everything up.

Melinda was already in the tub and appeared to be crying. Melinda quickly splashed her face with water so it didn't look that way when she heard the door open. Jim walked in "Mind if I join you" Jim asked. Melinda just really wanted to be alone and just cry but she didn't want Jim to get mad at her for saying she did mind. "No I don't mind at all" Melinda said and smiled. Jim took off his clothes. Melinda stood up so Jim could get in and sat back down in the tub with him. Jim grabbed the spongy and started to rinse the water down Melinda's body "You ok" Jim asked. "Yeah I'm fine" Melinda said and nodded. Melinda could feel Jim was getting hard since she was leaning back against him. Jim didn't do anything and just kept washing her back and everything. Jim kissed her cheek and put his arms around her. They both laid there in silence enjoying each other's company, well at least one of them was enjoying it. "You sure your ok, your quiet" Jim asked. Melinda wondered if she should really tell him or not but then decided not to "Yeah I'm fine I'm just tired" Melinda said. Jim unplugged the tub with his foot "Come on lets go to bed then" Jim said. Melinda got out of the tub and so did Jim. They both put their robes on and went to their bedroom. Jim put on a clean pair of boxers as Melinda put on a pair of shorts and a tank top and got in bed. Jim got in bed behind her and snuggled up close to her and put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek "I love you" Jim said. Melinda nodded "I love you too" she said. A few tears started to fall down her cheek.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	33. Dysfunctional Trouble

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 32: Dysfunctional Trouble**

It was finally the weekend, Jim was hosting a big family and friends barbeque. Jim was doing most of the cooking while Melinda agreed to bake some goodies. Jim walked in the kitchen Melinda was making her famous blueberry pie which Jim craved for. "That looks delicious" Jim said as he walked over to the pie Melinda was making and stuck his finger in the filling of the pie. He was expecting Melinda to hit his hand and tell him to stop eating it. Melinda didn't do anything "Does it taste ok" she asked. "Yeah it taste magnificent" Jim said and did it again. Melinda didn't do anything. Jim ate what was on his finger "You ok" Jim asked. "Yeah I'm good" Melinda said. Jim did it again too see if she would do anything but she didn't "Here, try it" Jim said and held his finger out with the blueberry filling on it. Melinda tried it "Your right it does taste good" Melinda said and forced a smile. Jim kissed her "You sure your ok" Jim asked. "Yes, I'm sure I'm ok" Melinda said. Melinda gave him a peck on the lips and went back to baking. The timer dinged. Melinda started to grab her oven mitts. Jim grabbed them "I'll get it" Jim said. Jim opened the oven and grabbed the pans that had cookies on them and put them on the cooler. "Need my help with anything" Jim asked. Melinda shook her head "No I got it" she said. "You sure" Jim asked her again. "Yeah I'm sure" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim hugged her from behind "God, I love you so much" Jim said and kissed her on the cheek. Melinda found it getting harder to say that to Jim, she still really loved him, she just wasn't happy anymore like she used to be with him, all she wanted to do was go back in the past to where everything was perfect. "I...I love you too" Melinda said and kissed him back. Jim kissed her again and reached over and took one of the chocolate chip cookies, he expected Melinda to tell him to knock it off "There not as good as yours" Melinda said as she remembered when she came home from work that one night and Jim had just baked cookies and they ate them in bed that night and had sex. Jim put his arm around her again and put the cookie up to her mouth "Try it, they are just as good as mine or maybe even better" Jim said. Melinda ate the other half of Jim's cookie but she didn't say anything. Jim kissed her "I better go outside and fire up the grill. Everyone will be here soon" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. Jim left the kitchen and went back outside. Melinda exhaled in relief and went back to her baking. Melinda put the blueberry pie in the fridge. There was already one in the fridge because she made 2 and one was just for Jim because she knew how much he loved it.

"HEY LITTLE SIS. WE'RE HERE" Quinn said as she & her husband David walked in the husband. Melinda came out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. Melinda hugged them both "Hey, how you both" Melinda said. "Sweetie, why don't you go put that in the kitchen" Quinn said to David who was holding a bowl with Apple Cobbler. "Ok" David said. David started to walk to the kitchen "And no eating any either" Quinn said. David had a knack for Quinn's baking, he was just like Jim when it came to his wife's baking. David sighed "Fine" he said and went in the kitchen. Both girls laughed "So where's my brother in law at? It's sure quiet here" Quinn said. "Oh he's out back firing up the grill" Melinda said. "Oh" Quinn said. The front door opened and Becky and a few friends were at the door. Melinda rolled her eyes. Quinn looked at Melinda and snickered. "Just go out back, that's where every is" Melinda said. "Ok coolio" Becky said. She and her group of friends went out back. "Ok coolio" Quinn mocked Becky and rolled her eyes. Melinda laughed. "Now I know why you don't like her" Quinn said. Both girls laughed and went into the kitchen to finish the desserts.

Melinda & Quinn came out with desserts. Jim & David were talking with his friends. David soon walked over to Melinda and Quinn "Talk about a group of dysfunctionals" he said. Both girls snickered "That girl is loopy" David said. Quinn burst out laughing "I'm so sorry but I can't believe you said that" Quinn said and laughed. "Well hey it's true and I thought high school was weird" David said. Melinda laughed. Jim walked over and put his arms around Melinda. Becky scoffed when she seen that. Jim kissed Melinda. Melinda went from being happy to a straight face. Quinn stared at her, she knew Melinda wasn't really happy but she wouldn't admit it, she hated the new people Jim hung out with. She knew that Melinda couldn't stand Becky. Jim kissed Melinda on the cheek. "Why don't you come over and eat" Jim said. "Yeah I'll be over there in a minute" Melinda said. Jim kissed her on the cheek and went back to his table. Becky walked over to the dessert table where Melinda, Quinn & David were. Becky took some blueberry pie and put some on her plate. Melinda walked away. Quinn was standing behind Becky. Becky pretended to lose her balance and purposely pushed her plate on Quinn thinking it was Melinda. Quinn wiped the pie off her "So did you really think I was Melinda" Quinn asked smartly. "Oh I'm so sorry. I lost my balance" Becky said. "It's ok" Quinn said. Quinn knew it wasn't a mistake. David handed his wife a towel to wipe herself off. Quinn and David both started to walk away. Becky laughed softly "How stupid to believe that lame ass excuse" Becky mumbled. Quinn stopped right in tracks when she heard that "YOU CRAZY LITTLE BITCH" Quinn said and ran after Becky and pushed her into the pool causing them both to fall. Quinn was really swinging at Becky and pulling her hair.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	34. Lashing Out

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 33: Lashing Out**

Later that night, Jim was swimming laps in the pool. Melinda came outside and sat on the lawn chair. "Everybody gone now" Jim asked he swam to the deck of the pool where Melinda was sitting "Yeah Quinn & David just left" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Ok. Why don't you come in and join me. The water's so warm" Jim said. Melinda got up and walked over to Jim "No that's ok. I have to go clean up" Melinda said. Jim playfully grabbed her hand and pulled her in with him. Jim kissed her, Melinda pulled away "I SAID NO AND THAT I HAD STUFF TO DO" Melinda said angrily and pushed him away. Jim was shocked at by the way she was, he never seen Melinda like that before. "Mel, I'm sorry. I just thought that the other stuff can wait" Jim said. He really just wanted to spend time with her. "NO THAT'S RIGHT, YOU DON'T THINK" Melinda said angrily and got out of the pool and went in the house.

Jim came inside an hour later and seen Melinda in the kitchen cleaning up. Jim came in and put his arms around "I'm sor..." Jim started to say "NOW WHAT" Melinda said, she still seemed angry. She pulled out of Jim's arms. "Nothing" Jim said. "Can you please go so I can finish this" Melinda said. "Can I help" Jim asked. "No I got it. Just go" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Ok I will" Jim said and left the kitchen.

Jim went upstairs and changed into a tee shirt and sweat pants and came back downstairs a few minutes later. Melinda was sitting on the couch. Jim sat next to her and put his arm around her "Wanna watch a mo..." Jim started to say. Melinda moved out of his arms "Vie" Jim finished what he was saying. "No, I'm going to bed" Melinda said fastly and got up and walked to the stairs. "Ok I'll be upstairs in a few minutes" Jim said. Melinda scoffed and went upstairs. Jim looked hurt, he knew Melinda didn't want him coming upstairs to bed when he heard her do that. Jim grabbed the blanket from off the couch and laid down and covered up.

Jim got up around 8:30am the next morning. Jim got up and folded the blanket back up and fixed the couch up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Jim was sitting at the table eating breakfast when Melinda came down around 9am. Jim made french toast, eggs, bacon and freshly squeezed orange juice. "Morning" Jim said. "Morning" Melinda said and rolled her eyes "I'm going for a run" Melinda said. "You don't want to eat, I made enough for both of us" Jim said. "No I'll just stop somewhere on my way during the run and grab a muffin or something" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Ok" he said. Melinda grabbed her iPod off the coffee table and started to put her ear buds in her ear "Can I join you" Jim asked. "No, you probably couldn't keep up with me anyway" Melinda said, she put her ear buds in her ears and went out the door. Jim looked hurt. He just sat there for a few minutes then threw all the food away when he got in the kitchen, he didn't even bother to eat any. Jim cleaned up the mess he made and did the dishes. Jim went upstairs and laid on Melinda's side of the bed breathing in her scent from her pillow.

Melinda came back around noon from her run. Jim was outside by the pool tanning since it was hot out and the sun was shining. Jim sat up and stared at her as she pulled down her shorts and took off her shirt revealing her bathing suit. "Is something bothering you" Jim asked as he watched her get in the pool. "Yeah you" Melinda said. "Oh...Ok" Jim said in a hurt voice. Melinda began to swim her laps. She stopped a few minutes later "Why are you mad at me" Jim asked. "You really wanna know why" Melinda said and scoffed scoffed. Jim nodded "Yeah" Jim said. "I'm tired of you making me do stuff with you, like last night. I said NO and you pulled me in. I'm tired of you joining me in the bath or shower when I wanna be alone. I'm tired of you making me have sex with you when I don't want it" Melinda said. "I never made you have sex with me" Jim said. "Yes you did. The past few weeks I've had sex because you wanted to have sex. I felt forced" Melinda said. She knew that Jim never really made her have sex with him, she let him do it, she never said she didn't want it. "I'm sorry If I did. I didn't mean too. I'm so sorry" Jim said. Jim got up and went inside the house. He now couldn't live with the fact that he may have forced his own wife to have sex with him.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	35. True Feelings and Confessions

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 34: True Feelings & Confessions**

Jim was sitting on the couch when Melinda walked in a few minutes later. "Jim, I'm sorry. That came out wrong" Melinda said. "It came out fine, if you ask me" Jim said. Jim didn't bother to look at her. Melinda sat down next to Jim "No I didn't mean that at all. I'm sorry" Melinda said. "No I'm sorry. I should of never forced you to have sex with me" Jim said, his voice was shaky. "You didn't force me. I didn't say no or that I didn't want it" Melinda said. "Still though that is just like me forcing you" Jim said. Melinda turned Jim's face to look at him. Jim moved his face away. "Jim, come on please. I'm sorry" Melinda said. "No don't be. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have seen there was something wrong with you but I didn't. I was blind" Jim said. "Stop it. How could you know, I was so quiet and secretive, nobody knew" Melinda said. Melinda climbed over onto Jim's lap. "Melinda, no. Get off" Jim said. Melinda didn't listen to him and put both hands of hers on his face "Look at me" Melinda said. Jim looked at her. His eyes were red and teary. Melinda wiped his tear away "I'm sorry. I did not mean what I said" Melinda said. Melinda kissed him and kept doing it. Jim pulled away "No don't" Melinda said. Jim didn't say anything. "I'm sorry. I've just been feeling lousy lately and I needed to take it out on someone" Melinda said. "I need you to tell me when you feel like that. I can't bear the thought that I hurt you" Jim said. "You didn't hurt me. I was just shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. You've been great to me since we've gotten back together and I thought that I should do what you want me to do because I was afraid if I didn't you would leave me" Melinda said. "What? I wouldn't do that to you" Jim said. Melinda kissed Jim "Next time, I need you to tell me what your feeling. I can't read your mind" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Ok" Melinda said. "And the next time Becky gets champagne or anything on you. You need to tell me about it. Well technically there won't be a next time" Jim said. "How did you find out about that" Melinda asked. "Melinda, I know you better then anyone. You know how to open a champagne bottle and everything, no way in hell you would keep it right by your body" Jim said. "I guess you know me more then I thought you did" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Yeah I guess so" Jim said. "What do you mean there won't be a next time" Melinda asked. "You were right about her. About everything" Jim said. "She hit on you" Melinda asked. Jim nodded "Yeah when we were taking our break" Jim said. Melinda sighed "Then what" Melinda asked. "She kissed me but I immediately pulled away. I couldn't lose you" Jim said. "It's fine now. At least you know she's delusional" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Yeah" Jim said. Jim put his arms around Melinda who was still straddling him on his lap. "Since were clearing everything up. Do you want to know the real reason why I wanted to work at your place" Jim said. "Yeah" Melinda said. "Because I wanted to work with you and spend time with you. You were always gone during the day and I missed you" Jim said. "So it wasn't because you thought I was cheating" Melinda asked. "No. When you threw Becky in my face. I had to..." Jim started to say. Melinda put her finger over Jim's lip "Yeah I know" Melinda said. "Can I kiss you" Jim asked. Melinda laughed and smiled "Lay one on me baby" Melinda said. Jim kissed her.

Melinda woke up the next morning on top of Jim. They both fell asleep on the couch from talking and making out last night. Jim moved a little as he felt her moving "Where you going" he mumbled in his sleep. Melinda kissed him "Bathroom, then we can continue this" Melinda said. Melinda kissed him again and got up and went to the bathroom. Melinda came back a few minutes later and laid back down. Jim put his arms around her. Melinda put her arm across Jim "I finally feel safe in these arms again" Melinda said. "That's good that you do" Jim said. Melinda kissed his chest. "You know I was thinking maybe we should work together" Melinda said. "Yeah that's cool. I'm sure that new boss will give you your job back" Jim said. "No I'm not going back to that job. That new boss is a jackass" Melinda said. "Yeah he is. I can't really stand him myself" Jim said. Melinda reached up and kissed him "Good" Melinda said. They both laid there in silence just enjoying being with each other. "Wanna go take a shower then go out looking for a place" Melinda said. "I thought you would never ask" Jim said. They both got up and ran after one another to the bathroom.

Jim and Melinda both were making out passionately as they went into their room after their shower. "That was great in there baby" Melinda said. "Yes, it was. Are you sure your ok though" Jim asked. "Jim baby, I'm fine. You did nothing wrong. I wanted it and I could tell you did too" Melinda said. Jim smiled "Ok good" Jim kissed Melinda again. "I love you so much" Jim said. He hugged her. "I love you too" Melinda said. She hugged him. They both got dressed "Are you sure your ok" Jim asked. Melinda chuckled "Yes, now stop please" Melinda said. "It's just I don't want to feel like that again. I don't want to think that I forced you. I just want you to tell me when you don't want it" Jim said. Melinda walked over and kissed him "Ok I will" Melinda said. Jim kissed Melinda.

Later that day after they got back from browsing at a bunch of places to buy. Melinda came downstairs "Baby I have to run to the store and pick up something" Melinda said. Jim came out of the kitchen "Ok. Want me to come" Jim asked. "No. You just go relax or go for a swim or something" Melinda said. Jim kissed her "Ok. Hurry back" Jim said. Melinda kissed Jim back and then grabbed her phone, her purse and her keys and left.

Jim was upstairs when Melinda came back from the store. She put a little bag in her purse and started to go upstairs when she noticed rose petals leading up the stairs "Jim" Melinda seemed surprised. Melinda walked up the stairs and followed the path to their bedroom. The room was practically filled with red roses. Jim was at the desk in their room with wine in the wine cooler and a bowl of fruit and chocolate covered strawberries. Jim walked over to Melinda and kissed her on the cheek "I'm sorry about everything again" Jim said. Melinda rolled her eyes "You've told me that how many times already babe" Melinda said. "About a million times" Jim said. "Your forgiven. Lets just forget that" Melinda said and put her purse down on the chair and took her coat off. "Another thing. You don't wear tight clothes. The clothes you wore are amazing on you. And I didn't mean what I said that day when I said I felt like a sex toy to you. I didn't mean it. You never made me feel that way" Jim said. Melinda kissed Jim "I love you so much. I don't know why I just didn't tell you what I was feeling. We've waisted so much time" Melinda said. "Yeah. We both just need to tell each other how were feeling from now on" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda said. She put her arms around Jim. Jim did the same with her. "Plus this is just part 1 of your surprise. Part 2 is even bigger" Jim said. He stared at the two suitcases by the door "Tomorrow morning. You & I are going somewhere" Jim said. "Where we going" Melinda asked. Melinda was now curious where Jim was taking her. "I'm not telling you until you see the place tomorrow but wherever I'm taking you will loved it and it will be worth it" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "I love you" Jim said as they kissed. "I love you too" Melinda said as they kissed. A few minutes after making out Melinda started to unbutton Jim's shirt. Jim started to unbutton her shirt too. Jim picked Melinda up and carried her over to the bed. Jim started kissing down her jawline to her neck and her weak spot. "Wait" Melinda said. Jim stopped kissing her. Melinda reached over for the chocolate covered strawberries and the cool whip. Melinda gave Jim a sexual look and raised her eye brows. Jim chuckled as Melinda pulled him down to kiss her.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	36. City Of Love

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 35: City Of Love**

Jim & Melinda got off the plane "Jim, where are we. You know I hate surprises and you even made me where ear plugs on the plane. Where are we" Melinda asked in an impatient voice. Jim made Melinda wear ear plugs on the plane so she didn't find out where they were going. The flight was over 12 hours long. "You'll see in a minute" Jim said. Jim pulled their luggage off the airport thing and wheel their suitcases out to the cab. "Ok why is all this writing in foreign language" Melinda said. "You'll see in a minute. Stop asking babe" Jim said and kissed her. "You don't deserve a kiss. Not until you tell me where we are" Melinda said jokingly. "Ok but once you see where we are. You'll be all over me" Jim said. Melinda snickered "I highly doubt it" Melinda said. Jim opened the cab door for her and they both got in. "So seriously where are we? Please just tell me baby" Melinda said anxiously. "I will in a few minutes" Jim said. "Ok you ready for your surprise" Jim said. "Finally" Melinda said. Jim chuckled and pointed out the window. Melinda gasped when she seen the Effiel Tower "Jim, oh my god. It's more beautiful then I've ever imagined. You didn't have to take me here" Melinda said. Melinda kissed Jim then hugged him "I wanted to do something special for you. You've done so much for me I just wanted to do something for you" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "I love it" she said. Jim kissed her back. Melinda kissed Jim "I love you so much. This is the best surprise ever" Melinda said. She kissed Jim again. Jim smiled "I love you too" Jim said.

They arrived at their hotel a few minutes later. Jim got the key to their room and a bellboy took them up to their room. The bellboy opened up the door. The room was huge and beautiful. "Jim" Melinda said and stared at everything in the room. Jim tipped the bellboy and the bellboy left the room. Jim closed the door and hugged Melinda from behind "So do you like it" Jim said as he kissed her on the cheek. "Like it? I love it" Melinda said, she turned around and kissed Jim "Why are you being like this? I love you for doing this but you don't have to buy me presents to show me you love me. I know you love me. You tell me millions of times" Melinda said. "I love you. I just want you to feel special. You deserve it. Plus this is like our honeymoon" Jim said. Melinda kissed him & Jim kissed her back. Jim pulled away "Wait" Jim said. "What" Melinda said. "Follow me" Jim said as he walked to the door and into the hall of the hotel. Melinda followed Jim out to the hall and Jim closed their room door. "What" Melinda said. Jim kissed her and swooped her into his arms carrying her bridal style "This" Jim said. Melinda wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Melinda giggled as Jim carried her into the room bridal style and kicked the door shut with his foot and carried her to their bed where Jim laid her gently down on the bed and pulled away. "Where are you going" Melinda asked. "To unpack" Jim said. Melinda smirked "That can wait. If this is our honeymoon then I want you" Melinda said dirtily and pulled Jim on the bed with her. Jim kissed her and got over as Melinda wrapped her legs around him and ran her hands up and down his back and butt. They made out uncontrollably and wildly. Both had butterflies flying like crazy in their stomach. It felt like it was their first time all over again.

Melinda was resting her head on Jim's chest. "Somehow I am still really turned on" Melinda said. "Give me a minute and I'll be ready for another round" Jim said. Melinda chuckled and kissed his chest. Melinda put her arm across Jim. "I love you" Jim kissed her head. Melinda kissed his chest again "I love you too" Melinda said. They both laid there in each other's arm in silence for a few minutes "Do you still want kids? I don't know if you changed your mind while we were...apart" Jim asked Melinda. It both hurt them to talk about that period of their life. They were just so happy that they were together again and that they worked everything out. "No I haven't changed my mind. Of course I want a baby. I only want a baby with you. I want a big family with you" Melinda said. Jim smiled "Good me too because I can make that happen" Jim kissed her and got over her. Melinda kissed him and put her hands around his neck and then wrapped her legs around him "That's good. Your really gonna have to tell me though how this baby thing works because I have no clue" Melinda said. They both snickered and kissed each other "Well at first we make out a lot and are hands are everywhere on each other" Jim said. "Then what" Melinda said, she raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Then we kiss and I do this" Jim said. Jim kissed her then slowly entered her unprotected. They both moaned loudly and began to make out uncontrollably.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 35**


	37. French Disaster

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 36: French Disaster**

Jim & Melinda laid in their bed in their hotel room. They have been in Paris for a few days now and they haven't really left their room. Melinda snuggled next to Jim. They were both breathing heavily. "That was amazing" Melinda said breathlessly. Jim kissed her and put his arm around her "Yeah it was" Jim turned over to look at her and put his arm around. They didn't ever want to leave their room everything was so perfect between the two of them again. For the past 5 days they have been in Paris, the couldn't keep their hands off each other. They were just enjoying their life and trying for a baby and they were also having lots of hot unprotected sex. Melinda turned her head and looked at Jim with full of love in her eyes "I love you so much" she said. Jim kissed her "I love you too" Jim said. Jim felt really bad for how he treated Melinda and he regretted it. He was happy he could walk again. He was also happy Melinda forgave home for the way he treated her but they both were at each other's throats during that rought patch of their marriage but everything was back to normal now for them. "I don't wanna leave this room or this bed" Jim said and started to run his fingers down her body. Melinda giggled. Jim knew she was ticklish when he does that to her. "Yeah but what if I am hungry and do not want room service like we been getting these past few days" Melinda said. "Than I would get off my ass and take you to explore the town and have some real french food. And than later I'll take you to town on this bed again" Jim said. Melinda laughed. "You are crazy, you know that right" she said. Jim nodded "Only crazy for you" Jim said. Melinda smiled. They both stared into each other's eyes "Mel, I'm not forcing you to have sex with me am I" Jim asked in a worried voice. "I mean you want it to right" Jim added. Jim didn't want Melinda to feel like she has to have sex with him because she doesn't. "Yes I want it" Melinda kissed him "Jim, I love you. And I want you no matter what, I don't want you to think every time we have sex that your forcing me because your not" Melinda put her hands in his. Jim hugged her "I know I just don't want a repeat of before" Jim said. "You won't" she said. Melinda laid down "Come here lay with me" Melinda opened her arms for Jim. Jim laid down in his wife's arms "I thought we were going out" Jim asked. "We will. I just want to stay like this a little while longer" she said. Jim put his arm around her torso. "Don't be fall asleep on me now" Melinda said. "Ok I won't" Jim said. They both laid and actually drifted off to a peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

After waking up from their nap later that afternoon. Melinda & Jim went to explore the city. They only had two days left in the city before their cruise. Jim & Melinda sat in a french restaurant "Jim, what is poisson" Melinda mumbled. Jim shrugged his shoulders "I don't know. I can't read anything on this menu" Jim sighed and put down his menu. "You know they should really have like a tourist menu or something" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Yeah I agree. All I want is like a hamburger or chicken parmaesan" Jim said. Melinda let out a soft laugh "We're in a french restaurant and all you can think of is that" Melinda said. "You know me I'm a simple food kind of guy" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Yes you are" she said. Melinda continued to look in her menu "I think this foie azuree is a hamburger. So I'm getting that" Melinda said. "Ok me too" Jim said. Jim signaled the waiter over. The waiter came over to the table "Puis-je prendre votre commande" the waiter said. Jim & Melinda both exchanged looks to each other. Melinda picked up her menu and pointed to the food she wanted. Jim did the same. "Il sera bientôt ici" the waiter said. Melinda looked at Jim "I have no clue" Jim said. "You know it's a shame. We didn't know what any of that food was on the menu but we knew what our wine was" she said. Jim snickered and took a drink of his wine. Their food came ten minutes later. Melinda & Jim both looked down in their plates in disgust. "What the hell is that" Melinda asked in disgust. Jim lifted up the food with his fork "I think it's snail and liver" Jim said. "Ew" Melinda said. Jim pushed his plate away. Melinda did the same. They both have officially lost their appetite from seeing that. "Wanna get out of here" Jim asked. "Please" Melinda said. Jim threw money on the table for the bill and tip. They both left hand in hand.

Melinda & Jim walked the city streets hand in hand "It's beautiful out here at night" Melinda said. "I never thought I would say this but it actually is" Jim said. Melinda turned to face him and kissed him "Thank you for bringing me here. You know we should go to get some sample so we can start looking for a shop soon when we get home. I've been thinking and if you agree too I think we should sell more than just desserts, maybe ice cream and maybe a little hang out area for the kids in the neighborhood. You know give them a cool hip local hang out" Melinda said. "That is actually a good idea" Jim said. Melinda kissed him "Are you just saying that or do you really really think it is a good idea" Melinda asked. "I really really think it is a good idea" Jim said. Jim kissed her "Let's go get some ice cream down the block. Well i'm sure that is what the sign says" Jim said. Melinda laughed and wrapped her arm around Jim's arm and rested her head on Jim's shoulder as they walked down the block. As they walked down to the Ice Cream parlor, Melinda couldn't help but wonder about that test she took before she left. She's been wanting to take it for days but she didn't want to get her hopes up. They were both just admiring the city and enjoying being with each other.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	38. She Loves Him, He Loves Her NOT

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 37: She Loves Him, He Loves Her...NOT**

Melinda walked the streets of Paris by herself. The sun was starting set and the street lights were starting to come on slowly. Jim was back at the hotel asleep. Melinda thought it would be nice to get out of the hotel room since there were only a few nights left of the honeymoon. The last fews with Jim have been great to Melinda. Melinda's cell phone started to ring. She reached in her purse and answered her phone "Hello" she said. "Hey sis whats up. How's Paris going" Quinn asked curiously over the other line. "Nothing is up. Just taking a walkin the streets of Paris while Jim is asleep. Paris is going great. Jim has been great. We just really need to leave that hotel room" she chuckled. "Ew" Quinn laughed than stopped "Be careful. Your in a totally unknown foreign country and god knows what could happen" Quinn's voice sounded serious. Melinda chuckled "You watch way too many movies" Melinda said. "No I don't. I read alot of interesting articles online and I have been to Paris before" Quinn said. Melinda looked confused "When did you go to Paris" she asked. "2 summers ago. I was invited to the Photo Gallery there and one of my photographs were submitted" Quinn said. "Oh that's cool. How come you never told me about that" Melinda asked. "Because we weren't exactly talking than" Quinn reminded Melinda about the fight they had where they didn't talk for almost 3 months. "Oh yeah now I remember" she said. Quinn sighed "Look when I was at your house the other day to get your mail and everything, somebody was also there trying to break in" Quinn said. "That bitch" Melinda said angrily. "Aw so you know who I am talking about now" Quinn chuckled. "What did she do" Melinda asked. "She wants to know where her man is" Quinn said. "Oh I didn't know she had a man" Melinda joked "I wonder who he is" she laughed. "That girl is never gonna give up, Mel. I'm worried" Quinn said seriously. "She will sooner or later...hopefully" Melinda said. "Yeah. Look where in Paris are you" Quinn asked. Melinda looked around "By the Effiel Tower" Melinda stared at the tower that wasn't far from where she was. Quinn chuckled "Thanks. Ok look you need to go to this bakery, it's called Poliane. Oh my god try the Punitons. They are to die for and if it's not to much trouble can you pick me up a box" Quinn asked. Melinda chuckled "Sure. Anything I should know about this bakery" Melinda asked. "They have best breads and pick up a bag of their coffee. It's really good" she said. "Ok. I will" Melinda said. "Ok I have to go. Have to get up in a few hours and go look at some buildings" Quinn said. Quinn was in the midst of opening her own Gallery to display her photographs. "Ok I'll talk to you later. Bye" Melinda said. "Ok bye" Quinn said and hung up.

Melinda walked into the hotel room. Jim was sitting on the bed with his cell phone in his hand. He immediately got up when he seen Melinda. "Where were you? You scared the hell out of me" Jim's voice was full of worry and he hugged her. Melinda hugged him "I just went for a walk. I'm sorry you were asleep and I didn't wanna wake you" she said. Jim put his hands on the both side of her face and kissed her "You should have woke me" he chuckled and kissed her again. Melinda kissed him "What's the taste" he asked curiously. He could taste the cookie flavor in Melinda's kiss. "Oh that's these" Melinda held the bag up in her hands "Quinn called me while I was out and turns out she has been here before. She told me of this amazing bakery that has these awesome cookies. I love them" Melinda walked over to the table and pulled out the 6 boxes she bought. "Wow what did you do buy all they had" Jim asked. "No I think it was a package deal. I couldn't understand what the guy was saying" Melinda said. Jim chuckled. "Here try this" Melinda put a cookie in his mouth before he could even say anything. She ate another one also "You ain't lying" Jim chuckled. Melinda nodded "It's good isn't it" she asked as she ate her cookie. "It taste better with this though" Jim kissed her. Melinda laughed "Yeah it does" she said. Melinda sat on the bed with the box of cookies "Jim, Quinn told me something I don't think you'll like" she said. Jim sat on the bed and ate another cookie "What's wrong" he asked. "When Quinn went to take care of some stuff at our house she ran into someone there" Melinda said. Jim sighed "Do I even to say her name" Jim asked. Melinda nodded "No don't please" she said. Jim sighed "What do we do" he asked. Melinda shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. Jim, I fear she is not gonna stop at anything until we are broken up" she said. Jim shook his head "That'll never happen. If she can't just be a friend and accept that you are the love of my life than that's her loss. She's a freakin delusional woman, Mel" Jim said. Melinda kissed Jim "Good" she said. Jim playfully pushed her down on the bed so she was laying down and kissed her.

Becky stood in her apartment watching a video of Jim working out. "One day you will be mine and I will take care of Melinda for you, so we can be together...forever" she chuckled. Their was a slight evilish tone in her voice. Becky grabbed the pill bottle on the table which was for her condition. Becky dumped the pills in the trash bin by the coffee table.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	39. Pictures Of Obsession

**Sorry for taking a while to update this fic. School in unwinding down a bit so I will be updating a bit more. There is going to be 2 big storylines in this fic and it all starts in this chapter. So keep an eye out!**

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 38: Pictures Of Obsession**

Jim and Melinda both walked in the house. They have just arrived back home from Paris. Jim pulled their luggage in and sat down on the couch. "It's good to be home" he sighed. Melinda sat down next to him "Yeah" she exclaimed. Jim looked at her "But that means back to all the drama around here" Jim said. "Oh you mean the drama from...that deranged woman" Jim asked. Melinda nodded. "See I didn't even have to say her name" Jim chuckled. "Ha ha" Melinda got up off the couch. "Where you going" Jim asked. "To unpack. Just go grab a beer or something and relax" Melinda kissed him and dragged the suitcase to their room. "Ok" Jim got up and went to the fridge to grab a beer then sat back down on the couch. Melinda walked in their bedroom, she stopped dead in her tracks by what she saw "JIM" Melinda said loudly. Jim came upstairs "What's wrong ba..." Jim started to say as he walked in their room but stopped when he saw everything. Pictures of Jim were hung all over the walls "Oh my god. This is fuckin' twisted" Jim exclaimed. Melinda looked around the room "All of you. Notice that" she said. Melinda gasped and pulled a picture off the wall. "How did this get here? This was when we were in Paris" Melinda said as she stared at the picture of her and Jim at the Effiel Tower. Jim took the picture from Melinda "Ok this is going way too far now" Jim sighed "She followed us" he said. "How? When I talked to Quinn a few days ago, she thought Becky was here" Melinda started to pull down pictures "What are we going to do" she asked in a worried voice. "I don't know. We can go to the police but we don't really have proof that she did this. They will say it could have been anyone" Jim said. "Yeah your right" Melinda said. Jim started to help Melinda take down pictures when he heard Melinda gasp. "What's wrong" Jim asked her. "How the hell did she get a picture of you like this" Melinda held up a picture that showed Jim naked. "Oh my god" Jim sighed "I don't know how she got that picture but that is the Physical Therapy locker room" Jim said. Melinda sighed and put the picture in her pocket. "What are you doing" Jim asked as she sat down on the bed. "Keeping this picture" she smirked. Jim sat down beside her. He could tell this was really starting to worry Melinda and to be honest he was starting to worry. "Jim, what are we going to do" Melinda looked at him "She's going to stop at nothing. What if something bad happens" Melinda asked. Jim took her hand in his "We can't let her scare us. We can't show her we are afraid of her and we sure as hell aren't staying locked up in this house. We can't stop living our lives because of her. If it helps I will call the police and I will file for a restraining order" Jim said in a soothing and calm voice. Melinda nodded "Ok" she said. Jim kissed her "Why don't you go take a nice hot bubble bath and I'll take everything down in here" he said. "Ok" Melinda kissed him "Don't forget we have Quinn's grand opening tonight" she said. "Ok, I'll get my suit out" Jim said. They both shared a passionate kiss before Melinda went into their bathroom to take a bubble bath. Jim resumed clearing the walls off.

Melinda and Jim walked around Quinn's new gallery. "It's great, Quinn really" Melinda said. "Thanks" Quinn said. "So what happened to you man" Jim asked David. David had a cast on his arm. Both guys walked away to let the women talk. "Broke my wrist while playing hockey" David said. "Ouch" Jim said. "Yeah" David handed Jim a beer from the cooler and got himself one also "It's totally effecting my sex life" David said. "That's why I learned to use both hands" Jim joked. David laughed "Good one" he said.

Melinda and Quinn sat behind the bar drinking a dirty martini "So what is the 411 on Becky" Quinn asked. "Well Jim went and filed for a restraining order" Melinda said. "Good. So what happens next" Quinn asked. "We have to wait and see if the order goes through" Melinda sighed "I really hope it does. I'm scared what she might do" Melinda said. "I know but you can't let her scare you" Quinn said. "I know but seeing how obsessed she is with Jim scares me. Quinn, she had pictures of Jim plastered all over our wall. She had a picture that I didn't show Jim that had my head cut off and she glued her head on. It was our wedding picture. Plus she had a few nude pictures of Jim. And you know isn't it suppose to be the other way around. Isn't her room suppose to be filled up with pictures? Why fill our room. It's freaky" Melinda said. "That bitch is delusional that is why. If I ever see that twit again she's going to have to put up with me" Quinn said. "No you will not do anything" Melinda let out a laugh. "I can't promise anything" Quinn smirked and took a drink of her martini. "Ok enough about me. Looks like you were a success tonight. You sold three of your paintings" Melinda said. "Yeah" Quinn walked to the door and locked it up "Hey Jim, can you take those bags out to the back by the dumpster" Quinn asked. "Yeah sure" Jim picked up the bags and walked to the back of Quinn's gallery and went outside. He seen someone going through the dumpster looking for something. Jim could tell it was a guy "Hey man can I help you" Jim tapped on the guy's shoulder. The startled guy turned around and pushed him. Jim fell to the ground tripped over some of the trash cans that were behind him. The guy took off running down the dark alley leaving Jim there. Melinda came running out due to the noise from the trash cans "JIM" she got on the ground "Are you ok" Melinda asked him. Quinn came out "What the hell happened" Quinn asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Some guy pushed me. He was going through the trash" Jim said. Melinda helped Jim up "Are you sure your ok" she asked in a worried voice. Jim nodded "Yeah I'm fine babe" he said as he looked down the dark alley for the guy who looked about 12/13 years old. He was worried why a kid like that would be on the street this time at night and much less going through the trash. "I wouldn't worry about it, Jim. That guy is like going has been going through the trash since I started opening this store up and everything" Quinn said. "Oh ok" Jim said. "Come on let's go back in" Melinda said. "Ok" Jim nodded. They all went back inside "I'll go get our stuff and then we'll go" Melinda said. Quinn locked up the back door "Hey do you need any help around here? I could use some work" Jim said. "Yeah I could use some help I mean it's just me running the gallery so yeah" Quinn said. "Ok good just let me know what time to come in" he said. Quinn nodded "Ok" she said. "Jim, you ready" Melinda called out. "Yep" he said and walked over to her.

Jim and Melinda left the gallery and walked hand in hand down the street to their car. An anonymous car was sitting behind them but appeared to be empty. Jim pushed Melinda against the car and kissed her hard "Did I mention how sexy you look in that dress" he winked at her and started to kiss her neck. "You don't look so bad yourself" Melinda kissed him. Jim opened the passenger door for Melinda and let her get in. Jim quickly got in the drivers seat and started to drive off home. The seat of the car went up in the car and Becky was in the drivers seat "Damn her. He's mine" Becky slammed her arm on the steering wheel. "She's got him tangled in her little freakin web" Becky sighed as she started the car and drove off following Melinda and Jim.

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	40. WOAH OH OH OH OH OH

Fans I am finally updating. Sorry I have took so long with this fic. To be honest I have been stuck on this fic for quite some time because of the ending of the last chapter but I'm taking a whole new direction now. Before you read this chapter i'm gonna say it's all a fresh start and whatever we have missed will be seen soon and we learn what has happened to Becky and who this new character is.

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 39: ****WOAH OH OH OH OH OH**

5 months have passed since their lives changed. Becky was out of their lives and Jim and Melinda were now responsible for a child and they have both landed new jobs. "I feel so bad Jim. Melinda stood in front of her bedroom mirror fixing her hair. "We agreed not to work for this company again" she sighed. Jim climbed out of bed "Yeah but now we are running this for Delia not that other jackass" Jim stepped into his sweat pants and pulled them up and walked over to his wife. "Yeah your right. I just hope we don't go through that rough patch again" Melinda said. Jim put his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek "We won't. Plus we aren't the boss over one another. We are the main bosses. Co bosses" Jim said. Melinda chuckled "You like that don't you" she said. "Damn right" Jim laughed. Melinda turned her head and kissed him "Go shower. I'll go make breakfast" she said. Jim put his hand on his wife's leg and started to pull up her skirt "Don't you want to join me" he kissed her neck. Melinda giggled and pushed his hand away "I already took a shower. You had your chance but you wanted to sleep more" she said. Jim rolled his eyes "Fine" he sighed. Melinda playfully slapped him and kissed him "Hurry up" she said as she walked out of the room. "Max it's after 7 get up" Melinda said loudly and knocked on a door as she walked down the hallway and down the stairs. Max is Jim and Melinda's foster son who they are currently in the process of adopting. Max came into their family 5 months ago and it was interesting how he did.

Jim came down a few minutes later dressed up in a white shirt, a tie and black pants and black shoes. "How do I look" Jim asked. A young boy about 13 walked up behind Jim "Do I have to go to school today" they boy asked. "Yes, you do Max. Don't be nervous ok. Your dad and I both helped you with your science presentation. Your going to do great" Melinda encouraged him. "I don't feel good" he groaned. Jim felt his forehead "Yeah I used that excuse a lot too. Your gonna do fine. Now got get dressed" Jim said. "Ugh fine" Max turned away and went upstairs. Melinda chuckled "Remember when we used to do that" she said. Jim nodded "I never thought I would be one to act like my parents did now" Jim walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I know tell me about it" Melinda flipped the waffle iron over. "Waffles my favorite" Jim said. "You look handsome by the way" Melinda smirked. "You don't look so bad yourself" Jim responded. Melinda kissed Jim passionately. Max stood in the kitchen "Visuals" he said as put his bag on the floor by the table. Jim and Melinda pulled away and stared at each other "Remind you of anyone" Jim asked. Melinda snickered and nodded. Melinda took the waffle off the iron and put it on a plate and handed it to Jim to give to Max. "You got the money your dad gave you for lunch today right" Melinda asked. "Yeah" Max answered. "Ok" Melinda said. Melinda fixed both her and Jim's plate and sat at the table with Max as they all ate breakfast.

Jim put the dishes in the sink after they were done. "Ok i'll take him to school and meet you at the office ok" Jim said. "Ok" Melinda grabbed her purse and briefcase. "I'll see later. Good luck with the presentation" Melinda kissed Max on the head. Max nodded. "I'll see you at the office" Melinda kissed Jim. "Ok be careful" Jim said as Melinda left the house. "Ok bud you got everything you need" Jim asked Max. "Yeah" he said. "Ok lets get out of here before we're both late" Jim said. Max picked up his bag and left the house as Jim followed him. "Do you mind if I put this cd in" Max asked as soon as they were in Jim's truck. "No go ahead" Jim started to car and started to drive off. Max put the cd in the player. Till The World Ends by Britney Spears started to play "What are we listening to" Jim asked. "Till The World Ends" Max replied. The boys were both quiet for the next few minutes as they listened to the song. "Not bad. I like it. Who sings it" Jim asked after the song was over. "Britney Spears" Max said. "Cool. You like her music" Jim said. "Yeah. She makes some good music. How about you" Max asked. "Well I never really followed her before but now I might look up some of her music" Jim said. Max nodded "I was wondering if you could come to the presentation today. Some of the parents are coming to it" Max said. Jim looked at Max "Yeah sure I would love too" Jim said as he pulled up to the school. "It starts at 2pm" Max said. "Alright I'll be there" Jim said. Max opened the door and climbed out of the truck "Ok see you than" Max closed the door "Have a good day" Jim said. He drove off and turned on Till The World Ends after watching Max get into the school safely.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 40**

**Check out iTunes for the new Britney Spears song Till The World Ends. The song is very catchy and does not disappoint and will have you up and dancing in no time. :)**


	41. A Dangerous Mind

**Author's Note: I have decided to scrap my storyline in Chapter 39 for now. Jim and Melinda will still adopt later but right now I feel there is more story to tell before they adopt.**

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 39: A Dangerous Mind**

The sun shined into a dark room after the shade was pulled up. Pictures were plastered all over the wall of Jim and some even included Becky; well some looked photoshopped over Melinda's body. Becky walked in the room staring at all the pictures "It won't be long my love until you are with me" she chuckled. Becky knew that Jim loved her deep down and that all he needed was a check of reality and to spend a little alone time with Becky and in order to do that Becky had the just the ultimate plan to do that. Becky quickly left the room and descended down the stairs when she heard her doorbell ring. She opened the door "Hey guys. You can take it up to the second room on the left and set it up" she smiled at the guys who were holding several huge boxes on a dolly. The delivery guy nodded and started pulling the boxes up the stairs with the help of the other guys. Becky closed the door and chuckled as she watched the guys take her delivery upstairs to set it up. Plan 1 would soon be complete later today and all she needed to do was get Jim.

"Melinda you home" Jim asked loudly as he walked in the house after a long day at Quinn's art gallery. He was now running the business for Quinn while she took photographer jobs. All Jim's job was to run the store and Quinn would do all the back hand work. A few weeks passed since Jim started working at Quinn's shop and since he and Melinda both seen Becky. "Hey hon" Melinda said as she walked out of the kitchen. She walked over to him and kissed him hard on the lips. "I missed you. How was work today" Melinda asked. Jim kissed her back "I missed you too" he said. "So how was work today" she asked. "Long and boring" Jim said. Melinda handed him a beer that she was holding. Jim took it from her "How was yours" he asked. "It's better now that your home" Melinda said. She had a devilish smirk on her face. Melinda took his hand and led him upstairs. She had to have him now. It was a long day for her and all she wanted to do was to feel her husband close to her.

Melinda relaxed against Jim in the bathtub. Their heavy breathing was starting to subside. "This was nice" Melinda said. Jim nodded and kissed her on her neck "Yeah it was" he said. Melinda rested her head on Jim's chest and closed her eyes "I wanna stay like this for ever" she said. Jim started to rub his wife's shoulders. He could tell something was bothering her and he wanted to know what it was. "Mel, what's wrong" he asked in a concerned voice. Melinda shook her head "Nothing" Melinda answered and forced a smile. "Mel, I can tell when you are lying" Jim said. It was true, he could. It was just by the sound of her voice that he could tell something was wrong. "Nothing. I just have a bad feeling. I have this feeling deep down in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to happen" Melinda said. She looked back at Jim and shrugged her shoulders. "You think i'm crazy don't you" she said. "No I don't. Why do you think something bad is going to happen" Jim asked. "I have a doctor's appointment later this evening and I haven't had my period and all the pregnancy tests I have took came back negative. I'm just scared" Melinda said. "Don't be it's going to be ok. We can overcome anything" Jim hugged his wife from behind. Melinda turned her head and kissed him "I love how positive you always are" Melinda said. Jim smiled "I know me too" Jim chuckled. Melinda turned over to him and kissed him again as she put her arms around him. Jim pulled Melinda close to him; feeling the heat radiate from her body just made him want her and even more when he could feel her body touching his. The couple laid there in the bathtub passionately kissing.

Melinda and Jim both stood in their bedroom getting dressed after their shower. The room looked like a hurricane went through it. The bed was a mess, clothes were all over the floor, some of the things that were on the dresser, desks were disorganized. "Are you sure you don't want me to go" Jim asked as he snapped up his jeans. "Yes. I'll be fine" Melinda chuckled. She loved how protective her husband was of her and she loved how he wanted to make everything better for her. Melinda walked over to Jim who was putting on his tank top "Just relax have a beer and watch the baseball game. I'll be home before you know" Melinda said and kissed her husband. Melinda picked up her purse and left the bedroom. Jim quickly grabbed his shirt and put it on as he left the bedroom going after Melinda. He followed her down the stairs. "Want do you want me to make for dinner" Jim asked as he gently pushed her against the wall and inched closer to her face getting ready to kiss her. "How bout I pick up a pizza or some chinese" Melinda said. Jim nodded "Alright. If you want" he leaned in and kissed his wife. Melinda cupped his face and kissed him back "Ok I won't be too long" she pulled out of the kiss and opened the door. "Alright. Be careful and hurry back" Jim said as he watched Melinda walk to her. Melinda smiled back at him as she got into her car and pulled out of the driveway after starting it. Jim watched her drive off down the street until he could no longer see her car.

Becky descended up the stairs after letting the delivery men out of her house after they were finished putting together what she ordered. Becky walked down the hall to the designated bedroom and opened the door. All the pictures were gone off the wall but something was different about the room this time. Becky walked into the bedroom with a smile on her face and stared at the live in cage in the bedroom. It looked like a jail cell in a bed room. The lock and key of the cell laid on the dresser outside of the cage next to a picture of a photoshopped Becky and Jim. Becky chuckled and picked up the key leaving the lock on the dresser and walked outside the room standing in the door. "You'll be with me soon Jimmy boy" Becky reached on the dresser and picked up the picture and kissed Jim's face. She chuckled evilily as she put the picture back down and closed the door of the bedroom. Plan A was complete and now it was time to move onto Plan B.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 40.**


	42. A Great Day Turned Bad By The End

**AN: This chapter is explicit.**

**I do not own Ghost Whisperer**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 40: A Great Day Turned Bad By The End**

Melinda walked into Quinn's gallery the next morning "Jim, you here" Melinda asked loudly as she walked to the back of the gallery. "Yeah" Jim said as he came out of the back holding two frames that he has to hang up. He put them down on the counter and walked over to Melinda and kissed her. "So what do I owe this visit" Jim asked. "Well you know" Melinda started to say and put her hands on his shirt "Quinn is gone on a job assignment and it is almost your lunch break..." Melinda said. "So you wanna perform a christening in the back room" Jim said interrupting her. "You read my mind" Melinda said. Jim could sense some sadness in her voice and he knew exactly what it was about. "Hey" Jim moved closer into his wife and hugged her "We're going to make it happen" Jim said. Melinda looked up at Jim and nodded "Ok" she said. Last night during her doctor's appointment Melinda found out it would be difficult for her to concieve and the doctor said it would almost be impossible. Jim pulled out of the hug and looked at her "I mean it. I will make it happen. My boys and I will keep romancing your ovaries until it happens" Jim said. Melinda laughed. She loved how Jim could always turn a bad situation into a good one and loved how he always outweighed the negativity in both of their lives. Jim smiled at the image of his wife laughing. He hated seeing her be sad. Jim kissed Melinda passionately on the lips. "I'm gonna lock up for lunch than we'll go in the back" Jim said and smirked. "Well I will meet you back there" Melinda said and skipped off to the back room. Jim laughed and went to lock the door up. He walked over to the door and locked it up. He stared at the van outside that had been sitting across the street all morning, it looked weird since he had never seen it there before. "Whatever" Jim said and let out a soft chuckle. He flipped the sign over to close and headed for the back room.

Melinda jumped in her husband's arms when she seen him come in the room. Jim started to push her dress up her body. Melinda wrapped her legs around him as she kissed him with a force. Yes she wanted to try for a baby but it was like something just took over her body as she needed him more and more. Melinda pulled out of the kiss "Get this off" Melinda said breathlessly as she pulled up his shirt and took it off. They both teased each other with their lips brushing them away from each other before engaging in a hot steamy kiss. Jim pulled away and pulled her dress off. With Melinda's hands running all over his body and feeling the heat of her body and now seeing her naked made him want her badly. Melinda kissed him and reached down to unbutton his jeans and unzipped his jeans slowly. Jim groaned in the anticipation and moved his hand between his wife's legs. "No panties" Jim chuckled hornily. "Easier for you" Melinda smirked. She kissed him and bit his top lip sexily in the kiss as she let his pants fall down and pulled his boxers down. Jim turned around and started to step out of his pants and walk over against the wall holding Melinda as they made. "WHOA" Jim said loudly as he and Melinda flew forward and landed on the table; his boxers were still in his legs. Melinda pulled him down on the table and kissed him. Jim kissed her back and slowly entered her as he stepped out of his boxers. "Ohh" Melinda moaned feeling him enter her. They both pulled out of their steamy kissing and stared into each others eyes as Jim slowly started thrusting into his wife. They both looked at each other with the look of love in their eyes. Melinda ran her hands down her husband's chest. Jim cupped Melinda's breast in his hand and planted kisses all over her breasts and slowly circled her tongue around one of her sensitive nipples. Melinda let out a moan. "Oh Jim" Melinda moaned feeling her husband starting to pick up the pace on his thrusting. Melinda started to thrust beneath her husband. "Don't stop" Melinda moaned. "Melinda" Jim let out a small groan and leaned down and kissed her. Melinda pulled their bodies closer together as they made out. The heat from both of their bodies was throwing them off the edge. Feeling each other with their skin touching and rubbing against each other was enough. Melinda's whole body tightened up and Jim could feel it too that she was on the edge. "Don't come yet babe" Jim moaned into the kiss. "Don't stop, Jim" Melinda moaned. Their bodies both began gyrating with each other. "Jimmm" Melinda moaned, her body felt like it was about to explode and it just kept getting powerful and more powerful and there was no stopping it. "Oh shit, Melinda" Jim moaned feeling her tighten around his cock. Jim thrusted into her faster. "JIMMMMMMM" Melinda moaned loudly when she felt Jim starting to rub her engorged clit. "MELINDA" Jim groaned as their orgasms took over their bodies Jim kissed her hard with their tongues dueling in a fight. Melinda wrapped her legs around him tight as Jim thrusted into her one last time. Melinda put her arms around her husband as Jim gently laid over her. They both laid there on the table coming down from their orgasms. "That was amazing" Melinda said. Jim chuckled and gently kissed her on the lips "Glad you enjoyed it but there's more to come. I'm hardly done romancing those ovaries" Jim said. Melinda laughed "Alright" she said. They both laid there in each other's arms as they made out.

The married couple stood in the back room getting dressed "Lunch is now officially my favorite meal of the day" Jim said. Melinda laughed as she fixed her dress. "Good one" Melinda said. Jim finished buttoning up his pants and zipped up his fly and walked over to Melinda. "Maybe you can convince Quinn to take off at lunch time" Jim said and smirked. Melinda giggled "Today was a one time thing. And if you wanna get with me during lunch" Melinda trailed her index finger down his chest "You better come to me" Melinda said. "Done" Jim agreed. Melinda leaned in and kissed Jim "I'll see you later at home" Melinda said. Jim kissed her back "You got it" Jim said. Melinda grabbed her purse and keys as Jim put on his shirt. Jim took her hand and walked her out of the back room and to the door where he unlocked it and opened it for Melinda. Jim pulled his wife close to him and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her "I don't want you to worry about conceiving Mel. I don't care what yoru doctor said, we will do it and succeed" Jim said. Melinda nodded "Ok" Melinda said and brushed her lips against her husband's lips "Get back to work" Melinda giggled "I'll see you at home later" she said and walked out of the gallery. Jim nodded "Alright" he watched as Melinda walked to her car "Melinda I mean it everything is gonna be ok in the end. Don't worry about it babe" Jim said. Melinda nodded as she stared at Jim from her car before getting in and starting it. Jim waved as he watched Melinda drive off down the street. Jim looked across the street for the van that he had been seeing parking across the street all day "Hmm it's gone" Jim said and shrugged his shoulders. He went back in the gallery and went to the back room to clean up after opening the gallery back up for business. Jim walked in the backroom and starting picking things up that were knocked on the floor by Melinda and him. Jim stood there disposing garbage when he felt a sharp pain go through his neck, like someone just stabbed him there. Jim fell to the floor as everything soon became black resulting in him passing out.

**PLEASE COMMENT! PLEASE REVIEW.**

5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 41


End file.
